Closer to Love
by Ember1313
Summary: Nikolas Cassadine and Elizabeth Webber have always been just friends. That is until an accident changes everything. How will having no memory of the past alter their future? Chapter twelve fixed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed

AN:

So.... I am finally ready to start posting my NaNoWrMo fic. This has quickly become one of my favorite fics which made it so much easier to write. The first thing you'll notice is that the chapters are longer than my usual. NaNoWrMo really helped me with that. Also this fic is completely written and just needs to be edited. (a lot) My plan is to update on Sunday and either Wednesday or Thursday. The fic itself is around twenty chapters.

Background:

This is an AH (Alternate History) fic. It starts just after Nikolas' accident in the summer of 2004. (The Mary Bishop storyline) Except here Nikolas is found and taken to General Hospital. Elizabeth is already a nurse because it suits my purposes. My memory from that time is shaky so some minor things might be different just go with it. Trust me.

That should be it. Any questions just ask.

~Kelly~

* * *

**_Closer to Love_**

Chapter One

Darkness surrounded the man as he slowly woke up. The first thing he noticed was an excruciating headache. The next was the fact he had no memory. With no memory he had little idea of where he was. Just as he was starting to panic a woman opened the door.

"Mr. Cassadine you're finally awake. I'm going to check your vitals before I call Dr. Jones."

"Wh -- " the man paused his voice raspy with disuse. He licked his lips and continued softly, "Where am I?"

"General Hospital." the nurse said, almost immediately. She did not consider the question odd considering the man had been unconscious since his arrival nearly two hours ago.

"I'm sorry I don't -- " he started before pausing to gather his thoughts. He hated that there were very few solid thoughts in his mind. "I do not know where that is."

The older woman's eyes widened as she realized the extent of her patient's injury. "Do you know what day it is?" Her question was met with a shake of the head. The nurse took a deep breath and asked her next question. "Do you know what your name is?"

"No." He answered more calmly then he should have. Little did he know that that simple word would send all of Port Charles into a tailspin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours and a CT scan later the man finally found himself back in the hospital room. He now knew at least one thing. His name. It was Nikolas Cassadine. The way Dr. Jones said it made him curious. There was something almost fearful in the way he said it. Nikolas wondered exactly who his former self was.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts, "Mr. Cassadine?" the young woman said as she opened the door. "I need to check your vitals."

"Again?" Nikolas snapped, unable to stop himself.

"It's an important part of your recovery. Dr. Jones said -- "

Nikolas interrupted his voice full of irritation. "That there was nothing physically wrong with me except for a broken arm. I do not understand why that means I have to harassed every five minutes."

"I -- I am sorry Mr. Cassadine. I -- I'll leave now."

"You do that and do not return." Nikolas said harshly to the nurse. He did not know where the cold demanding voice came from but he was grateful for it. The nurse had fled his room and Nikolas was certain she would not return.

Now, if the rest of the staff would be as compliant. This wave of confidence washed over Nikolas. For some reason he knew that the staff would bend to his will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I refuse to deal with that man anymore." Alison Houser said, slamming a chart down on the desk.

Head Nurse Epiphany Johnson took a long look at her nurse. The younger woman was clearly upset. "And what exactly did Mr. Cassadine do?"

"It wasn't what he did, Epiphany. It was -- I can't explain it. But I got the creepiest feeling from him. It's almost as if he enjoyed scaring me."

"I highly doubt that. The man has no memory," The older nurse reminded Alison firmly. She didn't have the time or patience for this foolishness.

"I don't care. And I do not care how much money he's given General Hospital. I refuse to go back in that room," Alison said stubbornly. Epiphany might be scary but she had heard horrible things about the Cassadines. She wasn't willing to risk her life for a job.

Epiphany knew her nurse was completely serious. She had a feeling Nikolas Cassadine was going to be a difficult patient. Memory or not he was still the same man he had been several days ago. Fortunately, for her she had several new nurses starting on the next shift.

"Fine, Nurse Houser," Nurse Johnson said, "You can clean the bedpans instead."

Alison groaned loudly but did not really protest otherwise. Anything was better than dealing with Mr. Cassadine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis Davis was at a loss for words. As a lawyer that was something that rarely happened to her. Still, she was stunned by the phone call from Dr. Tony Jones. Nikolas, her nephew, had been injured in an accident. His physical injuries were minor, for which Alexis was thankful. However, Nikolas seemed to have amnesia.

The ramifications of Nikolas' memory loss could be chaotic. As head of the Cassadine Family he had many responsibilities. Something this new Nikolas might not want. She had no illusions that her Nikolas was gone, at least temporarily. Alexis didn't know if this new Nikolas would want or accept her help.

She heard about Jason Morgan's transformation from Jason Quartermaine. The Quartermaine's had pushed the young man so hard he rebelled. Their pushiness had given Sonny Corinthos just the opening he needed. The last thing she wanted for Nikolas was to wind up in the mob. For the first time since his death Alexis was thankful Stefan was dead. Her brother would have only made things worse.

And to top it all off Alexis had to be the one to tell Emily. Nikolas' girlfriend Emily Quartermaine had been very worried about him. They apparently had a fight that ended with Nikolas storming off. She called several hours later frantically searching for him. Alexis had been holding off on calling her, but now the lawyer had no choice.

"Hello? Nikolas?" Emily answered hopefully. She could not shake the feeling something was wrong.

"I'm, afraid, not," she replied gently. Alexis still had not figured out how to tell the young woman abut Nikolas.

"Alexis," the younger woman said on a sigh. "Please tell me you've heard from Nikolas."

Alexis took a moment to carefully choose her words before speaking, "Not directly but I do know where he is."

"Just tell me he's okay," she pleaded softly. Emily could not imagine Nikolas being severely hurt or even worse dead.

"There was a car accident. Now physically he's fine. It's just -- I don't know how to say this but -- Nikolas has amnesia."

"Are -- " Emily paused her mind barely able to grasp what Alexis was saying. "Are you telling me that Nikolas doesn't have any memories?"

"It certainly appears that way," Alexis confirmed as Emily started to cry. "Dr. Jones believes he must have hit his head at some point during the accident."

"No, no, no, No! This cannot be happening. Not again. I can't take this. I cannot lose Nikolas," she said desperately and almost to herself. Emily's mind was reeling from this information. She had finally gotten everything she wanted only to have to face losing it.

"There's no reason you have to. You can start over and get to know this Nikolas."

Emily knew Alexis was trying to be helpful, but it only made things worse. "I don't want to get to know some new version of Nikolas. I want my Nikolas. It took me seven years to get his attention, Alexis, I refuse to start over, now," she snapped angrily.

Alexis shook her head grateful Emily was not in front of her. "I understand you're upset but I want you to remember what happened when your family pushed Jason. I haven't seen Nikolas, yet, but from what the nurses have told me he's not the same man."

"I know. I don't want to push Nikolas away but -- how can I be in a room and pretend I don't love him?"

The sudden change in Emily's moods caused Alexis to worry. "Oh, Emily, I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't."

"Thank you for telling me. I know you don't approve of me and Nikolas."

"I don't approve of the lies and the people you hurt. However, you and Nikolas seem happy so I would never try to dissuade him from being with you," the lawyer told Emily honestly. She cared for Zander like a son. It didn't sit well that Emily had hurt the younger man so easily.

"I appreciate your honesty," Emily said, hastily. "I -- I should go. I need to thing things over before I see him."

"I understand. I haven't worked up the nerve yet myself."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Not yet," Alexis sighed. "Lucky might have found out through work and Elizabeth is supposed to come on shift soon."

"That's right. I keep forgetting she's a nurse now," Emily said absently. "It just seems so weird. Hopefully Epiphany doesn't assign her Nikolas."

"I'm sure Nurse Johnson knows what she's doing," Alexis said reassuringly. "Speaking of which, I see Elizabeth now."

"Oh -- okay -- bye."

"Good bye, Emily," Alexis said ending the call. Of all Nikolas' friends she knew Elizabeth would be one he kept in his life. She was sure the young mother might be shocked at first, but she wouldn't push. Alexis worried that Emily might.

"Elizabeth can I have a moment of your time?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily collapsed on to the bed. After their fight she had returned to the Quartermaine mansion. She figured that given some time Nikolas would cool down and they could talk. But, now, that would never be the case.

'Why did they have to fight?' Emily wondered as she started to sob. Life was so unfair.

"Emily, honey, did I hear the phone?" Monica asked as she opened the door. She immediately saw Emily crying. "What's wrong?"

"It's Nikolas."

"Is this about your fight? Because I'm sure the two of you will work things out."

"I wish," Emily said wiping away her tears. "Nikolas was in an accident. Dr. Jones thinks he hit his head and he -- he -- um -- "

"Has amnesia?"

"Yeah. Alexis just called to tell me. I don't know what do to, mom. I love him so much."

"I know you do and Nikolas, he, loves you too. Somewhere deep inside that has not changed. You just have to remind him."

"I hope you're right," Emily said hugging Monica tightly. "I should go see Lucky. He's going to need someone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh god." Elizabeth muttered raising a hand to her mouth. She could feel her body shaking from emotion. She could not imagine what Nikolas was going through at this moment. "How is he? Have you seen him?"

"Not yet." Alexis admitted hesitantly. She didn't know why she hadn't seen her nephew yet, only that she couldn't seem to make herself go in. "I don't know what to say."

"Yeah. I wouldn't know how to act either."

"Well he's seems to have scared a few of the nurses pretty badly."

Elizabeth was immediately concerned by what Alexis said. The Cassadines had a past filled with evil acts. Nikolas however had always been the exception. She wondered how this memory loss might change that. "He didn't get violent with them, did he?"

"No. No nothing like that. However, he did use The Voice."

Elizabeth laughed at Alexis' assessment. Nikolas had this commanding tone that made people jump to attention. She had teased him that it was a Cassadine thing. "Those poor nurses."

"Yeah. It seems his more Cassadine roots are showing themselves." The older woman agreed. "I have no idea what to do. I don't even know if he will want to see me."

"I know he will. Nikolas will want something stable and for awhile now that has been you." Elizabeth said certainly. Like Alexis she could not help but think of Jason's accident. However unlike the Quartermaine's, Alexis would take care not to crowd her nephew. "If I can help in anyway."

"I know and I am sure Nikolas could use a friend. Even if he doesn't know it yet."

Elizabeth smiled at what the older woman said. Over the last year she and Nikolas had drifted further apart. "Do Lucky and Emily know yet?"

"I called Emily. She was so upset when I told her. I think they had a fight just before the accident."

"That's horrible but maybe this isn't forever," the nurse mused hopefully.

"Maybe," Alexis conceded after a moment. "I just don't want you getting your hopes up."

"I won't. I promise," Elizabeth told the woman as she stood from the couch. "I should get back to work before Epiphany kills me."


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

I am so glad you guys are liking this. I had some people express sympathy for Emily I have to warn you I'm not much of a NL's Emily fan. I'm not going to trash her but it's not Emily friendly. As for Alexis I think her reactions are right on. She practically thought of Zander as a son. What Nikolas and Emily did to him couldn't sit well with her. Or maybe its me.

This chapter is lite on Elizabeth but I make up for it in the next one. Nikolas and her finally "meet".

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Two **

Lucky was not surprised to see Emily standing outside his door. He was only surprised that she had taken this long. "You heard about Nikolas,"

"Yeah. Alexis called me. I have to wonder why you didn't," she said pushing her way into the small room. She crinkled her nose at the messy room. Why anyone would move into a room above Kelly's had her baffled. "So why did you not call me?"

"Because I did not know anything. I did not want you to worry. Especially since Nikolas was still unconscious,"

"Well he's awake now," she informed the man sadly. Emily hated to be the one to tell Lucky. However she knew he would take it better coming from her.

"That is great!" Lucky said relieved that his brother was okay except he was not. Not if Emily was here instead of General Hospital. "Wait. If Nikolas is awake why are you here?"

She took a deep breath before bluntly saying, "He has amnesia Lucky."

"Oh god. He -- he can't remember anything?"

"Not according to what Alexis told me," Emily said quietly. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact Nikolas might not ever remember who she was. Suddenly it hit her Lucky was feeling the same thing. "I am sorry. I know how much Nikolas means to you."

"He means a lot to you too. You two finally got together and now this."

"It's my fault Lucky. I am responsible for this."

"What? How can you even think that?" Lucky demanded to know. He had read the police reports and there was no doubt that this was an accident. A tragic accident, but still just an accident.

"We had this huge fight over something so stupid. God it doesn't even matter now," Emily muttered collapsing onto Lucky's bed. "He took off in his jag and then -- "

"He had the accident," Lucky finished gently and joined Emily on the bed. "You didn't cause this. It was an accident. Not even Nikolas is at fault."

"Thank you," she said smiling as Lucky pulled her into a hug. It felt so good to be this close to Lucky again. Over the last few years they had grown apart especially when Nikolas and Elizabeth joined their group. For now, in this moment, it was just the two of them.

"I want to leave. Now," Nikolas demanded giving the doctor a cold look. He had discovered one more thing about himself. Apparently he hated hospitals or perhaps it was the feeling of being trapped.

"I understand that Mr. Cassadine but I cannot allow you to simply leave."

"Is this because of my amnesia?" Nikolas wanted to know. Something deep inside of him balked at the word no. Apparently he was not used to hearing it very often.

"That is certainly part of it. You sustained a fairly serious head injury and I want to monitor you for the next several hours for complications," the doctor said trying to be patient with the angry young man.

"I do not see how this could get any more complicated," he mumbled half under his breath. All he wanted was to leave. He did not understand what the problem was. However, that was probably part of the problem.

"That is why I am the doctor," Tony said trying to calm the younger man. "Then there is the matter of your amnesia. From our tests you seemed to have retained most of your learned skills which is remarkable. The fact is you live alone in a very isolated house. I cannot in good conscious allow you to be on your own,"

Nikolas tried to process what the doctor was saying. "So you think I am a danger either to myself or others."

"No. Mr. Cassadine if I thought you were dangerous I would say so. Living alone on an island might not be the best idea in this situation,"

"An island? What about family? Or friends? Surely I have some of those."

"You do. I believe your Aunt Alexis is anxious to speak with you. I can send her in."

"That's fine," Nikolas said his tone clearly dismissive. He couldn't help but smile as the doctor immediately left.

Lucky looked around the busy hub for Elizabeth. He knew she would be working the morning shift and wanted to check on his ex before seeing Nikolas. That was if Nikolas wanted to see anyone.

He had called Bobbie after Emily left and was concerned with what she told him. Nikolas was, for lack of a better term, acting like a Cassadine. The knowledge worried Lucky beyond words. While Lucky loved his half brother he had to admit Nikolas' family was insane. Really who tried to freeze the world?

"Hey," Elizabeth said when Lucky approached her. She was happy to see her ex. It had taken awhile but they were finally friends. "Are you here to see Nikolas?"

"Yeah but I wanted to check on you first." Lucky told the brunette awkwardly.

"Me? Why?"

"Well you're probably upset about Nikolas' memory loss and -- "

Elizabeth stopped Lucky before he could go any further. "Wait. I'm not upset, not really. I worry about what Nikolas is going through, but I can't help him if I am upset,"

"I guess that is true. We both know Nikolas is going to need people he can trust to lean on,"

"You must be Alexis," Nikolas said gazing at the nervous woman who just entered his room.

"That's right,"

"So the two of you were close?"

"I suppose so. You tend to be a very private person."

"Let me make one thing very clear. I am not the man you knew. I may look like him but I am not him. If you want to be in my life you need to accept that now."

Alexis was speechless for the second time that day. This young man was certainly not her nephew. Nikolas would have never been so blunt in speaking with her. However Alexis did not see it as a bad thing just the opposite in fact. She had always worried that Nikolas was too caring. Given who their family was most people would have found it odd but for a Cassadine it was completely normal. "I would like that,"

"Good," Nikolas said relaxing slightly. "Tell me about my other self's life."

"I don't know how much I should tell you."

"Let's start with what did he do."

"You – he ran Cassadine Industries."

"So he was a business man?" Nikolas asked seeking clarification. For some reason he got the impression that Alexis was keeping something important from him. Now if he only knew what it was. "What about his personal life? Was he seeing someone?"

"There was a girl that you..." Alexis paused when Nikolas threw her a dark look. She was going to have to be more careful when speaking with Nikolas from now on. "He was seeing."

"You didn't approve." the sentence was a statement of fact not a question.

"It wasn't that," Alexis denied even though it was partially true. Lying came easily she was a Cassadine after all. "Besides it didn't matter because I wanted my nephew to be happy."

"Was he?"

"I think so," she admitted after a pause. "Like I said before he was very private."

"That hasn't changed much. I hate this place," Nikolas grumbled to the older woman. Even though she was a stranger he didn't feel uncomfortable with her. "Dr. Jones won't release me."

"I would imagine not. Wyndemere... you really shouldn't be there alone."

"I am getting the sense there is somethings you are not telling me."

"There are a great number of things I haven't told you yet," Alexis told him half in joking half in warning. " Wyndemere is... well a castle with tunnels and secret passages. It was barely safe to live in before this,"

"And yet I did live there – alone," he said putting emphasis on the last word. He simply wanted a few moments peace something he couldn't seem to get here.

"That doesn't make it the right thing. Look Dr. Jones is just worried about how you will adjust and to be honest I am worried too. I just want You to be happy," She told Nikolas before heading towards the door. However Nikolas stopped her.

"I appreciate that especially since you don't know me."

'I wouldn't say that.' Alexis thought once she was on the other side.

It took several more hours before Emily could work up the nerve to see Nikolas. She had spoken to Alexis briefly and felt some hope that the man she loved was not completely lost. However she had that hope crushed once before. While she love Jason Morgan there were times she missed Jason Quartermaine. "May I come in?"

Nikolas looked the young woman over quickly. She was clearly anxious about something. He was tempted to turn her away but Nikolas decided to deal with the situation now. "I suppose."

"I... I'm Emily."

"You knew him before all this," Nikolas said realizing why the girl was anxious.

"Yes I did. We were very close."

"Ah. So you are the girl he was dating."

Emily nodded thrown off by Nikolas calm demeanor. She had expected something similar to how Jason had reacted. Angry and self destructive. This was completely unexpected. "Yes we were dating."

"I am not him," Nikolas warned before she could say another word. He did not want to listen to any sentimental garbage.

"I know," Emily stated immediately defensive. This new attitude was reminding her of Stefan. Cold and Cassadine like. It was another stark reminder of the serious situation she was now facing.

"Good," Nikolas said letting out a breath. "As long as that is clear."

"I would like to get to know the new you. Maybe we could go back to being friends?"

"The two of you were friends?"

Emily nodded enthusiastically. "For seven years before we ever started dating."

"I see. I assume he had other friends," Nikolas said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Just two. Elizabeth Webber and Lucky Spencer. He's your... well his brother."

"He had a brother?" Nikolas asked finding the information interesting. "Any other siblings?"

"Just a sister," Emily immediately supplied. She was thrilled he seemed at least moderately interested in his past. "Lulu. She's about ten."

"What about my parents?"

The question threw Emily for a loop. She wasn't sure how to tell Nikolas about Laura and Stavros. "Maybe you should ask Alexis about them."

"Why?" He demanded to know from Emily. When Nikolas wanted to know something he wanted to know that instant. Being told no or waiting wasn't an option.

"It's a complicated situation. Alexis would be the better person to ask."

"Fine. I'll ask her. Did we live together?" Nikolas asked changing the subject. He hoped to catch Emily off guard.

"No but we had talked about it," she admitted her voice filled with something Nikolas could not place.

'Good.' Nikolas thought. He did not want to have to deal with a stranger. This was annoying enough. "Tell me about you. Who you are, what you do."

Emily immediately started telling Nikolas about how they met and about how they fell in love. Like Alexis Nikolas got the feeling she was not being entirely truthful. He was going to find someone who would be completely honest with him. Nikolas just didn't know who yet.

"You know what I'm getting tried and since I really want to leave this place I should rest," he said feigning a yawn.

"Yeah you probably should. Can... can I come back?" Emily asked hopefully. While this wasn't her Nikolas he was close. If she could get him to accept her then it would be almost the same.

"Let me think about it. I'm still processing things."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course," Emily agreed even though she was disappointed. She had to keep reminding herself not to push Nikolas in to accepting her. "I'll leave you my cell phone number just in case you need someone to talk to."


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Nikolas and Elizabeth finally meet. Enjoy!

~Kelly~

* * *

  
**Chapter Three **

Elizabeth loved being a nurse a fact that often surprised her. She had avoided going into medicine for so long she couldn't quite believe that she enjoyed it. Even if she didn't Elizabeth would still have trudged through nursing school. Cameron was her life and she wanted the best for him. And that meant being able to support him financially.

Today however was especially rough. Epiphany had assigned her to Nikolas' case. The rest of the nursing staff had refused to take care of the prince. As the newest nurse on staff she had been unable to refuse.

Sighing heavily she prepared herself to enter the room. Elizabeth had heard about Nikolas' cold demanding attitude with the other nurses. While it might surprise some she found it amusing. He was acting like the man Stefan had raised him to be. In other words Nikolas was acting like a Cassadine. She was one of the few people who could deal with Nikolas when he acted like that.

"I thought I said I wanted to be left alone." Nikolas snapped when the door opened. He was starting to understand why his former self had chosen to live on an island. At least there visitors would be forced to give him some notice.

"I'm sure you did. However, Dr. Jones wants me to check your vitals so that is what I'm going to do." Elizabeth said going about her job as if he was any other patient.

"Is that so?" he challenged sizing up the petite nurse. It did not seem likely that she would pose much of a problem after all the others hadn't.

"Yes. It is." Elizabeth said sweetly as she continued working. She could feel the frustration coming off Nickolas in waves. Apparently it was true that some things never changed.

Nikolas watched the nurse to go about her job as if he hadn't spoke, "You are not intimidated by me are you?"

She was tempted to roll her eyes at the question. Instead she asked one of her own. "Why would I be?"

"Some of the other nurses they act... well almost frightened of me."

"Nothing you could do would frighten me." Elizabeth told Nikolas softly. He was one of the few people she trusted with her life literally. The fact Nikolas had no memories didn't change that not for Elizabeth anyways.

"And why is that?" he asked very curios to know why this person would trust him so much especially when Nikolas wasn't sure if he trusted himself. There was something very dark inside of him something Nikolas found himself liking.

"Nikolas You may not have any memories but I know without a doubt you would never ever hurt me."

He smiled at the realization of who the nurse was. "You must be Elizabeth Webber. Emily told me about you."

"Ah. What did she say?" Elizabeth asked curious how much Emily had told Nikolas about his previous life. While technicality they were supposed to say as little as possible Nikolas had ways of getting information out of you.

"Just that we were friends."

Elizabeth nodded at the assessment. It was true they had grown apart the last few years but she would still do anything for them. And the same was generally true in reverse. "Yeah. We were best friends. Along with Emily and Lucky."

"Is that why they sent you in here?" Nikolas asked curious why they had chosen Elizabeth as his new nurse.

"It's probably part of it but mostly I think it's because I'm new." she whispered the last part making it out to be some sort of secret.

Nikolas barely held back a smile in reaction to Elizabeth. "You haven't been a nurse long then?"

"Only a few months." Elizabeth told him with a shrug. "When I got pregnant I decided that I needed something more stable."

Knowing Elizabeth had a child annoyed him for reasons Nikolas didn't understand. Why would he care if this woman had a life outside of this room? "What did you do before?"

"I painted but... it wasn't practical."

"You must be a very good mother."

Elizabeth smiled at the statement. She loved being Cameron's mother more than anything in the world. "I'd like to think so. All finished. See what happens when you don't send the nurse running from the room."

"I'll keep that in mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't expect to see you today." Emily told Elizabeth when they ran into each other. The General Hospital staff locker room was either crowded or deserted. Thankfully this was one of those times it was deserted.

Elizabeth shrugged and said, "I had a break so I figured I better take it before checking on Nikolas again."

"I heard Epiphany assigned you to him. I have to be honest and say I was hoping she wouldn't."

"Me too." Elizabeth admitted to her best friend. "I hate taking care of people I know it just makes things so much harder."

"For me too. You get too emotionally invested in the outcome. I'm glad for once that I am only an intern. I was pretty sure Dr. Jones wouldn't ask for my help."

"Plus your dad runs the place." Elizabeth teased the other woman. It had become their private joke lately. Both of their families had helped build General Hospital which had lead to several awkward situations for them.

"That too. I just... I didn't want this to be worse for you." Emily said trying to explain her reasoning to Elizabeth.

"I know Emily. I probably would have done the same thing." Elizabeth reassured her friend. She didn't wan to imagine how Emily would deal with this Nikolas as her patient. "How are you holding up?"

"Okay I think. It's so weird because I was expecting him to be angry like when Jason had his accident."

The nurse nodded in understanding. Emily had told her about her brother's accident and amnesia several times. "Yeah I think I was too but instead he's so calm and controlled."

"Exactly. His voice... he has never spoken to me that way so cold and distant. He is acting like Stefan."

Elizabeth shook her head at the assessment. "Helena." She immediately corrected.

"What?" asked Emily not understanding what her friend might mean.

"I think he's acting more like Helena. Calculating, cold. Even Stefan had his moments of humanity. Helena not so much." Elizabeth pointed out gently. She had more experience with Nikolas' psycho grandmother than Emily. Hell Elizabeth still had nightmares about their last run in.

"That's true." Emily reluctantly acknowledged. She had to admit that Stefan could be warm although it was rare. "I don't want him to be a Cassadine."

"You might not have a choice Emily. We both know that pushing Nikolas would be disastrous."

Emily was once again reminded of the past. She hated the situation more and more every minute. "I know. I know but that family is evil. Is it wrong to want to protect Nikolas from that curse?"

"To him, right now? It might be. He doesn't know about the Cassadine history or the things Helena has done recently. We are virtually strangers to him. Nikolas might not listen to us."

"How did you get to be the voice of reason?" Emily asked in a teasing voice. She knew the question would annoy Elizabeth and that was half the fun.

Elizabeth groaned at the idea. "I have no idea but can I quit?"

"No! We need someone semi-sane in our little group."

"Damn." Elizabeth grumbled looking at her watch. "I gotta go before Epiphany kills me. Call me if you need anything."

"I will and the same goes for you." Emily said as they hugged. Talking with Elizabeth made things clearer for Emily. She wasn't as panicked about Nikolas' new attitude. For the first time in twenty-four hours things were looking up. At least for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky hesitated outside of Nikolas' door. He didn't know what he was about to walk in to. He couldn't help but wonder how much of Nikolas' personality had changed. Fragments of the stories Luke used to tell him surfaced. As long as Nikolas didn't try to take over the world Lucky supposed he could handle it. He knocked firmly and counted to ten before opening the door. "May I come in?"

"Would saying no stop you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." he shrugged before continuing. Lucky doubted Nikolas saying no would stop him after all it never had in the past. "Think of it as brother's purgative."

"You're Lucky." Nikolas interjected piecing together who the man was.

"That's right. I'm sorry I haven't been by but I was stuck at the station."

"Station? What do you do?"

"I'm a cop."

Nikolas wasn't sure how to react to what Lucky had told him. Finally he asked, "Do you enjoy it?"

"Most of the time. Last night... was rough."

"You were at the accident scene." Nikolas stated calmly. He seemed to be able to read the man in front of him. He wondered if his former self had the same ability. He also wondered if Lucky could read him as well. The thought made him slightly nervous for some unknown reason.

"Yeah. If Mac had known it was you he wouldn't have let me run the call. However it turned out to be a good thing I was there."

"Why is that?"

"Since you were unconscious someone had to sign for you to be treated."

"Tell me about Lulu." Nikolas demanded suddenly.

"Shes... shes a Spencer which isn't always a good thing." Lucky admitted carefully. He didn't want to scare Nikolas off or encourage his dark side. "Hopefully Elizabeth and Emily will be good influences."

"You sound like you're close with them."

"I am. My brother was too. Em and Elizabeth are the reasons we even speak." he said making sure to distinguish between the old and new Nikolas. Alexis had already filled him in on her visit.

"We haven't always been close?"

Lucky laughed at the question earning him a dark look from Nikolas. "No. In fact we hated each other for a long time."

"Oh. I didn't realize... what changed?

"I think in part because we weren't raised together although there's more to it. Emily and I were friends before you and Elizabeth. The you and Emily were becoming close when..." Lucky paused unsure how much to share with Nikolas especially about Elizabeth's rape. It was really her secret to share or not. After everything they had been through Lucky couldn't violate her trust. "Let's just say the girls ran into some trouble and we put aside our differences to help them."

"That makes sense I guess. How long have Emily and I been seeing one another?" Nikolas asked in an effort to change the subject. Not having all the information he wanted was starting to wear on him. Why couldn't someone just be honest?

"Around nine months I think. You two were seeing one another in secret for awhile so I'm not sure."

Nikolas was puzzled by that news. From the little he knew Nikolas was certain Emily wouldn't want to hide being with the old him. She seemed to eager to have that man back. "What? Why?"

"Maybe you should ask Emily." Lucky said hedging the question. The last thing he wanted was to get re-involved in that Zander Smith mess.

"I'm asking you." the cold firm voice replied.

"I can see that but there are some things best heard from someone else."

Nikolas glared at the other man but he didn't budge. Another person who did not jump around him. It irritated him while at the same time Nikolas welcomed it. The silence was broken by the door opening. Nikolas was immediately irritated by whomever was interrupting his conversation. "Go away." he barked causing Lucky to wince. The Cassadine prince had reared his ugly head.

"I thought we talked about you letting me do my job." Elizabeth gently reminded him from the doorway.

"That was before I knew you were going to keep bothering me." Elizabeth and Lucky shared a look of understanding that only irritated Nikolas more. "Stop looking at her like that. I am not some... child. I just want to be left alone."

"Then you should let Elizabeth do her job. Tony isn't going to let you leave until he's sure you're healthy."

"Get it over with then."


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Nikolas is finally getting out of the hospital! Also two things. 1) Sorry about the Jason scene I needed to set up some stuff later. 2) Think of Scott Reeves as Steven. I adored Shaun Benson but I haven't seen his scenes in forever. Writing Scott Reeves's Steven seems to come more naturally.

As always any questions just ask.

~Kelly~

PS

Sorry about the lack of Niz interaction. I promise to make it up to you.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Emily knocked hesitantly on the door of Jason's penthouse. The last few days had been nerve wracking leaving her in need of someone to talk to. Lucky and Elizabeth were hurting just as much as she was. And Nikolas the one person she really wanted was gone. What it came down to was she needed her big brother. Jason was the one person who allowed her to simply vent. When he opened the door Emily tried to smile at him. "Hey."

"Is everything okay?" Jason asked immediately when he saw Emily standing there. It was unlike her to show up at his penthouse especially without calling first.

"Not really. Do you have a few moments to talk?" she asked shyly. It seemed silly to be here now.

Jason moved aside to let his sister in saying, "For you? Of course. You want to tell me what is going on?"

"Nikolas was in an accident. We... we had this stupid stupid fight and he took off. I don't know what happened. Maybe he lost control of the jag but he wrecked. He was unconscious for about three hours."

"But he's awake now?" he asked trying to understand what had Emily so upset. If Nikolas was okay she should be happy not near tears.

"Yeah. He... he finally woke up." she told him softly. "Nikolas... he... he doesn't remember anything."

"I am so sorry Emily." he said as Emily started to cry. Jason figured it was the first time she had really broken down since the accident. It was hard for him to see his sister this upset particularly knowing Emily had already endured this once before. "Have you been to see him?"

Emily nodded and brushed the tears away. She had been right Jason's had been the right place to go. "Just once. He was so cold an distant nothing like the man I loved."

"You had to expect something like that Emily."

"I know. I know I should have. I guess I thought he would be like you. Angry and... I never expected this."

"What are you going to do?" he asked softly hoping not to upset Emily any further.

"I don't know yet. I don't want to lose him I know that much but he's changed. Half the staff at General Hospital is terrified of him."

That immediately got Jason's full attention. "I thought you said he wasn't violent."

"No! He isn't. Nikolas would never hurt anyone. It's just his family they have this horrible reputation. People forget he's not like that."

"He may not have been but like you said he changed. You might not know what he is capable of anymore. Nikolas might not know what he is capable of."

"I can't just abandon him." Emily told her older bother in a panicked voice.

"No one is asking you to. Just don't push." Jason warned already making plans to keep a closer eye on Emily. If Nikolas was dangerous he wanted the younger woman protected. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I appreciate that Jason I really do. I just wish I had my Nikolas back."

"And if that can't happen?" he prodded gently even though Jason wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Then I get to know the new Nikolas and hopefully things work out the way they should."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you think my chances are of getting out of here." Nikolas asked Dr. Jones After yet another series of tests.

"According to the results I have gotten back, you seem to be recovering very well. I think by the end of the week you will be discharged." Tony said not looking up from the chart. The patient was anxious to leave however he couldn't risk man's life. "Have you given any thought as to where you will live when we release you?"

"Why would I?" Nikolas asked in confusion. "I thought that I already had my own place. Or at least the the old me did."

"I believe you do own that place on Wyndemere island. However like I have pointed out several times before it is not exactly an ideal living situation."

"I don't think I care about your opinions. Your only concern is supposed to be my health not my personal life." He barked getting extremely agitated. All he wanted was to be released not a lecture about some house he has never even seen.

"Fine." The doctor ground out. He had forgotten for a moment exactly who he was dealing with. Nikolas Cassadine was not the kind of person you could walk over even without any memories. "I can not stop you from doing what ever it is you are going to do. I tried that already and I refuse to go through that with you."

"Then I can leave." Nikolas told Dr. Jones not asked. He was determined to get what he wanted no matter what.

Tony took a breath before responding. "In the morning. I would recommend calling someone to show you around town."

Nikolas nodded his understanding as the doctor left. To be honest he did not want to depend on anyone. However at least for a brief period of time it would be necessary. Of all the people who had introduced themselves Lucky seemed the most normal. Of course Nikolas realized he had little if any frame of reference. Still Lucky was also family. Hopefully that also meant the man would be willing to show him the basics of the town.

He picked up the cell phone Alexis had left for him. She insisted he would have use for it at some point. Apparently Lucky agreed because the man programmed his number in there as well. As it turned out they were right.

"Officer Spencer." Lucky said as he answered the phone. He was curious who would be calling him on duty especially since he didn't recognize the number.

After a moment of silence he said, "This is Nikolas. I have a favor to ask."

"Sure. What ever you need."

"Don't you want to know what I need first?"

"It won't change my answer but go ahead." the cop said trying to juggle his car keys and a cup of coffee.

"Dr. Jones said I can be released in the morning. He also said that I would need a ride home where ever that is. Along with a tour of the town."

Lucky was shocked by Nikolas' request. "No problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well this is it." Lucky said opening the doors to the living room. Nikolas had been suspiciously quite the entire ride over. Normally he wouldn't worry but he couldn't read his brother any longer.

"And I live here alone?" he asked not sure how to react when Lucky nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. You've lived here since you moved to Port Charles."

"Alone." Nikolas repeated although he didn't know why. It was part of that feeling of not having the whole picture.

"Well except for a few servants." he said as if the fact was no big deal.

"And what do these servants do exactly?"

"Pretty much what ever you tell them to."

Nikolas thought about the idea for several moments. Something about it appealed to him much like the secluded castle he was now standing in. It felt right somehow and Nikolas found himself start to relax for the first time since he woke up. "Is there anything else about this island I should see?"

"Yeah. This place is a maze but I know it pretty well."

Nikolas clapped his hands together and said, "Excellent. Let's get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is your friend doing?" Steven asked from the nursery doorway. He had heard the hospital gossip about Nikolas Cassadine and his accident. Steven worried how all of it was effecting his sister.

"Nikolas? I'm not really sure. He..." she paused to think for a second. The situation was hard to explain. "He's different than before."

"Yeah I imagine so. Head trauma is tricky stuff."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Steven. "Is that your professional opinion Mr. pediatrician?"

"Laugh it up. Just wait until this little guy gets sick."

"I don't even want to imagine." Elizabeth groaned looking down at her son. "You are not allowed to get sick or hurt ever."

"Relax. Babies get sick everyday. However most don't live with a pediatrician." he said trying to reassure the younger woman. Elizabeth was the only semi-sane person in their family and Steven wanted to keep it that way.

"Very true." Elizabeth said with a laugh. She knew asking Steven to move in with her and Cameron was a brilliant idea. "Did I tell you how happy I am you moved to Port Charles?"

"Yeah you have. I appreciate being here. Especially since I haven't always been a good brother." he told her regretfully. When he had heard all Elizabeth had been through it made him sick that he wasn't there.

"Hey we've talked about this. That was in the past. You're here now that's all we care about right Cam?" The newborn gurgled happily in response to his mother's voice. "See? We both agree."

"Nice try Elizabeth. I'm not going to fall for that tactic. How is Nikolas? How are you?"

"I don't know how Nikolas is because I have not seen him since he was discharged yesterday. From what Lucky tells me he's doing okay. He's... he's more like his Uncle Stefan than the old him. Distant, cold. Cassadine." she explained while at the same time hoping Nikolas wouldn't stray too far down that path.

"And how are you?" he questioned once again.

"I miss my friend. Lucky and I are just getting back to a good place. And Emily... sometimes there is this weird distance between us. I think its because of Cameron."

"He's two months old. How can it be his fault?" Steven asked thinking how weird Elizabeth's friends were. Didn't she know some normal people?

Elizabeth shook her head and took a deep breath before clarifying. "Because of Zander. Cam's father. I'm sure I told you about him and Emily."

"Yeah. Can I help?"

"You are. I know you have better things to do than listen to me bitch."

"Not really." Steven admitted smiling when Elizabeth laughed. It was good to hear. She had been quite since Nikolas' accident. She was essentially grieving the loss of her friend. Steven knew all too well what that was like. "Hey if you ever need a shoulder I am here for you." Steven said pulling Elizabeth in for a hug.

"Thanks I may take you up on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for taking Nikolas to Wyndemere and for showing him around town." she said settling at her desk. It was strange being the new district attorney. Even stranger that Ric had recommended her for the job.

"I was shocked he asked."

"Me too but I'm glad he has seemed to connect with someone."

"Yeah." Lucky said remembering how Nikolas took learning about Wyndemere and his apparent wealth. It had been almost amusing to see The Prince's reaction. It was a vivid reminder of how unusual Nikolas' upbringing had been. "Once you get over the cold demeanor he is a little more... relaxed than before."

"Really? I can't imagine my nephew relaxed."

Lucky Could not help but agree with the lawyer. "It was hard for me to see too. In fact I think Nikolas nearly gave Alfred a heart attack."

Alexis laughed loudly at the mental image Lucky's words had given her. She can only imagine how the stuffy butler was handling the new Nikolas Cassadine.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

Okay so for me this is where the story truly starts. The next few chapters become more about Nikolas and Elizabeth and less about his accident. Hopefully you see this chapter the way I do. At least in part.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Nikolas entered the small diner and immediately regretted it. It was filled with people he was sure at least knew of him. Nikolas hated running into people from before or worse people who lied about knowing him before. He was just about to leave when he spied Elizabeth sitting at one of the tables. He was about to take a step towards her when Elizabeth looked up. "Hi. Can... can I sit?"

"Of course. Kelly's gets a little crazy at lunch time." she said half surprised to see Nikolas. Elizabeth would have figured the older man would avoid the diner. Then she realized this Nikolas was a completely different person. "It reminds me why I'm happy to be a nurse."

"You worked here?" Nikolas asked confused by the new information. It was hard for him to picture the woman in front of him waiting tables.

"Yeah from the time I was fifteen until I became a nurse."

"I thought you were an artist." he said remembering something Lucky had told him.

"I did that too. Painting was always more a dream than a reality." Elizabeth told him a far away look crossing her face.

"At least you have dreams." he pointed out partially in jest. It annoyed him to see Elizabeth taking something he would give anything to have for granted not that he would ever say so.

"Yeah. That's true. All though most of my dreams these days involve Cameron."

Nikolas looked down at the small infant in the stroller. He could immediately tell the boy was Elizabeth's son. Cam had the same nose and dark hair Nikolas knew was going to curl later. The only real difference was the color of the baby's eyes. "Where is his father?" he asked and instantly wished he could take the question back. The look on Elizabeth's face made him want to pull her close and take away her pain.

"Zander... he's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean by gone?" he pressed even though he knew he shouldn't. While he didn't want to see Elizabeth upset Nikolas also wanted answers. For some reason didn't seem capable of finding a balance between the two.

"He died. He did something stupid and foolish just like always. Only this time he died." she snapped at him causing several of the other customers to stare at them.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed." he said genuinely sorry. Somehow Nikolas was going to have to learn when to stop pushing people.

"It's fine."

"No it's not. You are hurting and upset from something I said. I had no business pushing you that way especially since it's none of my business. Can you forgive me?"

"I think I can manage that." she said reaching out to touch Nikolas's hand.

When Elizabeth touched him something strange happened between them. There were these new feelings that had never been there before. Nikolas wasn't sure how to handle them he wasn't even sure what they were. A quick glance at Elizabeth told him either she didn't feel what he did or was simply used to the feeling. For some reason that knowledge bothered him immensely.

Elizabeth could feel the sudden tension coming from Nikolas. She hoped that she hadn't done anything to push him away. For the first time since Lucky's death all the distance between them was gone. They were just friends again. No agendas no history. She didn't know how much she had missed that until this moment.

Thankfully Cameron chose that moment to start crying. She picked the infant up which only seemed to make it worse. "Shh. It's okay."

Watching Elizabeth with her son caused another wave of emotions. The one from before along with another emotion Nikolas partially recognized, protectiveness. He wondered how close the old him was to the mother and child. That would have to wait until another day though. "May I?" he asked reaching for Cam. Elizabeth barely thought about it before handing him the fussy baby. Cameron settled down somewhat curious about being held by a new person. "He looks like you."

"I guess so I never really thought about it before." she said suddenly feeling awkward about the whole situation.

"Liz? How close were you and him?"

* * *

Lucky was taking a shortcut through the park when he saw Emily. It seemed like forever since the two of them had talked. Checking his watch Lucky decided he could stop for a few minutes. "Hey stranger."

"Hey." Emily smiled as she stood to hug Lucky. She had just wished for something to make her feel better and then Lucky showed up. It seemed like perfect timing. "How have you been?"

"Busy but okay. I'm sorry I haven't been around much. Things have been crazy." he explained taking care not to mention Nikolas's name. The last thing he wanted was to further upset or hurt Emily especially since he knew Nikolas had not made on effort to seek her out.

"I understand really. It's just weird not having Nikolas in my life. I didn't realize how much time we spent with one another." Emily admitted softly before asking the only question she cared about. "How is he?"

"He's doing better since Tony released him, more relaxed."

"Like our Nikolas?" she asked hopefully.

"No. Not really. He still acts like that man in the hospital but underneath... he's different but at the same time not really. You know what I'm not making any sense." Lucky told her frustratingly. He hated that he couldn't help her feel better. Of the three Emily was taking things the hardest. She was also the one in love with Nikolas which only complicated matters.

Maybe he should ask Elizabeth to help him with Emily. The two had been closer than sisters before everything that happened with Zander. This could be something that helped the two of them become close again.

"You are. I just can't help but wish things were different."

"I'm sorry you are hurting. Just be patient Emily I am sure you and Nikolas will connect at some point. He doesn't seem to be pushing people out of his life. He... he's just being cautious about who he lets in."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"You really didn't have to walk us home." Elizabeth said digging in her purse for her keys. One of these day she was going to organize the thing.

"You keep saying that." he said trying not to laugh at Elizabeth. He didn't understand why anyone would need so much stuff. "Besides what does it matter we're here."

"I guess you're right. Thank you."

"No problem. I... I felt almost compelled to make sure the two of you got home."

She smiled at Nikolas's admission. Stefan would have been proud of that statement. "I guess even amnesia can't erase Cassadine genes."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked even though he could see Elizabeth was teasing. He found himself enjoying her presence more and more. During their walk the pair had talked about seemingly everything from books to music. The only thing neither mentioned was the past. Ever since Nikolas's blunt question at Kelly's Elizabeth seemed determined to avoid it.

"Not in the slightest." she teased back. "We should go inside Cam's nap time is soon."

"I had fun today." he found himself admitting when Elizabeth finally got the door open. He could see just inside the small house. It looked warm and inviting. Absolutely nothing like Wyndemere.

"Me too."

As she started inside Nikolas gently grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. "Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"You never answered my question." he reminded her smirking at the shocked look on her face.

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that." she told him honestly. "Not this close. Not in a very long time."

There was something about her answer that Nikolas enjoyed. He enjoyed knowing that his old self wasn't as perfect as he had first thought. That **he** was the reason Elizabeth smiled and laughed.

* * *

"So Cassadine I hear you bumped your head and lost all your memories." Luke said from the top of the stairs. He had been hanging out here hoping Nikolas would need to catch the launch. Finally it paid off and it looked like he might get some real answers.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Nikolas asked cautiously. The older man clearly knew something about him. He tried to place him with the names Lucky and Alexis had given him but came up with nothing.

"The rumor must be true because no one has ever forgotten me." Luke told him before finally introducing himself. "Luke Spencer."

"You're Lucky's father. Does that make us related?" he asked nearly laughing at the look on Luke's face.

"Hell no. Have you gone insane? I will never be related in anyway to the Cassadines." Luke spat out as if the mere idea was distasteful for him which it probably was.

"So why are you bothering me then?" he asked severely annoyed with the other man. He could see now why Lucky had avoided mentioning his father. It was hard to picture this man raising the cop.

"Curiosity maybe." Luke said shrugging casually. "The town is buzzing with gossip about your so called accident

"You don't believe me? Why would I fake amnesia?

"How the hell should I know? I do know if I was a Cassadine I would want to forget about it to."

"You seem to know a lot about my former self's family especially for someone who doesn't seem to like them." Nikolas observed aloud.

"The dark prince was alright I guess." the older man said smirking when Nikolas looked confused.

"Prince? What do you mean by that?"

Luke laughed when he realized someone had forgotten to tell Nikolas several important facts. "I mean you."

"I'm a prince? I don't think so." Nikolas denied shaking his head and moving further from Luke. "Maybe you should have Dr Jones examine you for a head injury.

"Like I'd let my former brother in law exam me." Luke muttered half to himself. "You don't believe me fine. Ask your brother or one of the girls. I'm sure they didn't mean to forget something so important."

"Alright if it will make you happy I'll ask Lucky about it." he sighed hoping the man would go away. He didn't know how to handle the rush of emotions Nikolas felt being around Luke.

"Good but you might want to start preparing yourself. The boy hates Cassadine nearly a much as I do."

Nikolas looked at Luke doubtfully. Lucky had been one of the few people he connected with. He couldn't imagine the cop hating him even though he had mentioned something similar himself. Maybe he should ask someone else. Either Alexis or even Elizabeth. He briefly though about their meeting earlier in the day. Once out of the hospital he could relax and found himself enjoying the brunette's company more. He also oddly found himself feeling fiercely protective of the woman and her son.

He imagined it was some buried emotion from his former self. Nikolas brushed aside the memories and emotion Elizabeth and her little boy evoked. Maybe she wasn't the safest person to ask. Emily was his last option beyond Alexis. However he worried about the woman pressuring him. He tried to understand how she felt but instead found himself wanting to avoid her even more.

Alexis didn't even seem to be an option in Nikolas's mind. He worried she would cover up the worst of what ever the Cassadine family had done. No his best shot at the whole truth was either Emily or Elizabeth but which one?


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

I finally updated!! Sorry about the lack of Niz but the next few chapters are worth it.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Madame I have some news you might find interesting." One of Helena's men said setting down a tray for tea. He knew better than to ever be late. The last man who was late did not live to see the morning.

"Oh really? Why is that?" she said picking up a china tea cup. Her men were always searching for snippets of information that might be of some use.

"It's about your grandson in Port Charles."

"Nikolas? Why didn't you say so?" Helena said smiling in a way that could be thought of as pleasant.

"I... I don't." The guard's stammering immediately drew her attention. Something was wrong and her men had failed to tell her.

"Tell me whats going with him now." the woman ordered scaring the guard further.

"Th... there was an accident and it seems he has injuries."

"What? Why am I only finding out about this now." she exploded with anger. For a moment the guard thought she might knock over the table breathing a sigh of relief when she didn't.

"I'm sorry madame."

"Sorry? You're sorry? I'll show you the meaning of the word sorry." Helena warned as the guard backed further away. "I want you to find out everything you can about the accident and his injuries."

"I have already done so." he said pleased that he had taken the few extra moments to access the records Helena was demanding.

"Master Nikolas apparently lost control of his car whilst speeding."

"How badly was he hurt?" The woman asked already plotting revenge. Natasha was of course the person to blame for all this. At least Stefan, as useless as he had been, had managed to keep the boy safe. Her and that simpering girl Emily. If her Nikolas was severely hurt they would both pay.

"Not very. In fact except for a fractured arm and a few cuts he was left mostly uninjured."

"There's more. I can tell you are lying to me. Tell me what you know or I will kill you."

"Amnesia. He has amnesia."

"Is that so? So he has no memories at all?" Helena asked smiling once again. The wheels in her head began to turn forming a new and more diabolical plan.

"Apparently not. Dr. Jones thinks Master Nikolas must have bumped his head during the accident."

"Dr. Jones huh? Well I may have to pay a visit to the good doc as well as reacquaint myself with my grandson."

The guard paused at this news. Nikolas had given Helena a clear warning the last time she left Port Charles. "I thought Master Nikolas warned you to stay out of Port Charles?"

"Did he? I remember no such thing and neither does he. So there is nothing to stop me." The older woman said giving him a cold look of warning. The guard gulped and looked away. He did not have a death wish.

"And Luke Spencer? What about him?"

"I look forward to seeing my old adversary again. In fact I may have to think of a plan to entertain us both while there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Natasha! Ah finally a normal Cassadine." Luke said making himself comfortable at Alexis' desk. While it was weird to see his former partner as the new district attorney Luke planned to take full advantage of it.

"Normal according to who Luke? Because you're idea of normal scares me."

Luke laughed at Alexis' assessment of his beliefs. He supposed what he considered normal might be odd to most people. "I ran in to the prince."

"More like you ambushed him." she corrected taking note of Luke's lack of denial. "Did you get what you wanted?"

"Well he isn't faking I know that much." he said confidently.

Alexis rolled her eyes at the older man. "Why would you think that? What would Nikolas have to gain?"

"A life. Maybe away from your family and it's insanity." he suggested knowing it would annoy his friend. Of all the Cassadines Alexis and Nikolas had been somewhat normal. Now if the town gossip was true all that had changed. Luke felt it was his duty to prepare Alexis for that fact. "Instead he might have tapped further into that dark side."

"Let it go Luke. Just because Nikolas has amnesia does not make him dangerous. It doesn't make him any more or less like our family."

"Well see. But you need to keep a close eye on the boy." Luke warned firmly. If Alexis was unwilling to do so Luke had no problem doing the job himself.

"He's fine Luke." she added on a sigh. What was it going to take for him to believe her? "In fact you can barely tell any difference after a while."

"Not according to the staff at General Hospital. They're terrified of him."

"I guess he hates hospitals now. That doesn't mean he is secretly plotting to take over the world."

"Maybe," Luke finally agreed. "But that doesn't mean he isn't either."

Alexis groaned half tempted to strangle Luke. No one would convict her. Hell even Lucky would be on her side. However common sense won out. "Just leave Nikolas alone. The only thing you're going to accomplish is making Nikolas angry."

"Have you even seen the boy lately?"

"No. Not really. I don't want to crowd him. But he has seemed to bond with Lucky. I know the two of them are spending a lot of time together."

"Damn that boy. I thought I raised him better. First he becomes a cop and now this nonsense." the man grumbled still horrified by his son's career choice. Who would have thought Luke Spencer's son would be come a cop? Not only that he seemed to enjoy the work.

"I think Laura would be proud of Lucky. And I think you know that."

"What can I say? You're right. Lucky has always had his mother's soft heart. That doesn't mean Nikolas does." Luke said seriously. "If Nikolas reverts back to his genetics I won't hesitate to stop him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas couldn't help but think this was a horrible idea. Maybe he should have went to Lucky and asked about the things Luke said. However he didn't want to put the cop in the middle of something. The same thing with Alexis. His reasons for not asking Elizabeth were more complex.

The time he spent with her had been some of the most relaxing since he woke up. Not even the time he spent with Lucky compared. He considered Lucky the person he was closest to certainly the one he trusted most. However Elizabeth was the one he thought about. It didn't makes sense and as a result Nikolas called Emily. He knew the other woman would jump at the chance to meet. It was also why he chose to met in a public place.

Emily sat down at the table trying to contain her excitement. When Nikolas called she couldn't help but hope for something good. "I was surprised to hear from you."

"I imagine. I wanted to thank you for giving me some space the last few days."

"It's no problem really. I'm sure you've been overwhelmed with everything I didn't want to add to that."

"Well I appreciate it and you are right. There has been a lot to take in. Cassadine Industries alone is enough to give me a constant headache."

"So you're going to continue working there?"

"For now. I seem to be good at it and someone has to run things."

"I'm glad you found something."

"Me too. I can't imagine wondering around Wyndemere all day." he said before taking a deep breath. "That isn't why I asked you here though."

"Oh." Emily said in disappointment. She had hoped Nikolas wanted to reconnect. However that did not seem to be the case. "So why did you call?"

"I have some questions about before and I hoped you could help me."

"Of course I'll help you."

"Good. Tell me everything you know about the Cassadines specifically why Luke Spencer seems to hate them."

She was stunned by Nikolas' request. To be honest she had hoped he wanted to know about them but again that was not the case. "First of all never listen to Luke especially about the Cassadines. Second... look your family they'rehb complicated. In the past they have done some despicable things but you are nothing like them."

"How can you be so sure? I don't know that." he admitted bluntly to Emily. Over the last few days he and Lucky had talked about his dark impulses more than once. Neither man seemed certain that Nikolas would not one day simply give in to them.

"Because I know your heart Nikolas. Just because your memories are gone doesn't mean you have changed completely. The man I love is still in there somewhere."

"This was a bad idea." Nikolas said getting up from the table.

"No. Stop. Wait." she pleaded furious that she had done the exact thing Emily swore she wouldn't. She of all people knew better than to push but she let her heart overrule her head. And now Nikolas was running away. "I didn't mean to push. I just miss him so much."

"I am not him Emily and I refuse to try to be him."

"I know. I do know that I swear. And I would never ask you to be him." she said trying to prevent Nikolas from leaving her alone.

"It didn't seem that way to me." he said coldly. He got the feeling Emily was used to getting her way too. "I think maybe we both need some more time." He quickly walked away ignoring Emily's soft pleas to stay. From now on Nikolas was going to listen to his instincts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Nikolas paused he realized how foolish he must of looked running from someone like Emily. He knew that his action must have hurt her but he didn't care not really. Sitting there with her the impulse to flee was so overwhelming that he had no choice but to give in. In his haste to leave Nikolas never realized that his questions were left unanswered. That is until this very moment.

Sighing Nikolas sat on the docks bench. He found himself looking out over the water a lot. There was something calming about the act Nikolas relished at the moment. He knew he still needed answers. The words of Luke Spencer still haunted him. However Nikolas did not know if he was up to another emotional meeting. Maybe he should just call Lucky. The idea was certainly seeming better and better every second.

Nikolas pulled out his cell phone and dialed hopefully Lucky was not working and could meet with him.

"Spencer."

"I take it you're not working." Nikolas said noting Lucky left off the typical officer part that he used while on duty.

"Not anymore. My shift ended about ten minutes ago. What's up?"

"I ran in to your father yesterday and ..."

"Oh god." he groaned imaging what sort of things Luke had told the other man. "Whatever he said don't believe it."

"Emily said that too but I still have a few questions."

"You met with Emily? How did that go?" Lucky asked unable to fight the feeling that their meeting had not gone well.

"Not good. I think I may have mislead her or something. When I left she was very upset."

"Yeah. I imagine she was. I'll check on her later so don't worry about Emily for the moment."

"I'm sure she would appreciate that." Nikolas said awkwardly. After pausing for a moment he continued, "I would still like to speak with you about my questions."

"Of course. I can only imagine what kind of crap Luke fed you."

"So he was lying?" he asked completely confused. Why would someone he didn't know tell him lies. Except Luke Spencer knew the old Nikolas. Maybe that was the reason for all this.

"Possibly. More like he was stretching the facts... a lot. Where are you?" the cop asked the wheels in his head already spinning. He briefly wondered if he could get Luke locked up for something anything just to keep him from causing trouble.

"Elm Street pier. I was waiting for the launch back to Wyndemere."

"Perfect I was just headed to Kelly's. Don't move and don't take the launch. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Thank you for doing this. I imagine your busy."

"Not as much as you might think. We're family Nikolas even if you don't remember that I do."


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

Due to demands from certain people (Lis) I am forced to update this today. Like you guys really mind right? ;) This chappter starts the heavy Niz stuff. Also I still can't figure out why Lucky isn't a total ass in this.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Please explain to me why we are in a park?" asked Nikolas as they wondered though the noisy place Lucky had dragged him to. This wasn't what Nikolas had in mind when he asked to talk.

"You said you needed to talk and the park is one of the best places for that."

"Is that so? It seems very noisy for a place to think let alone talk."

"That's only because you prefer Wyndemere." Lucky pointed out as they neared some benches. He couldn't help but wonder what Nikolas had called him about. He knew it was more than whatever Luke told him. The man seemed almost panicked when he asked to meet. That was Lucky's first clue that something was very wrong. Nikolas rarely asked anyone for anything especially since the accident. "Relax this is the perfect place I promise."

"If you say so," he said joining Lucky on one of the benches. He didn't see why they couldn't have stayed at the docks or gone back to Wyndemere but Lucky insisted that this was a good idea. Nikolas didn't believe him but was willing to play along for now. "Thanks for meeting me."

"Like I said you're family. So what's going on?" he asked leaning back further. He could whatever Nikolas wanted to talk about wasn't going to be simple or easy.

"First I know Luke is your father but..."

"I have no illusions about the man. Just be straight with me."

"Why does he hate the Cassadines?"

"Wow! I wasn't expecting you to start there. Before we get into that I need you to understand you don't have to be like them. My brother wasn't. In fact he was about as far from being a Cassadine most days as you can get. That being said the Cassadine are crazy on a good day and evil on a bad."

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Probably not without out spending days on the details. Short version, they tried to take over the world.

"I'm not sure what to say."

"Yeah, I can't help but think that isn't his real problem. His real problem has to do with our mother and the fact you exist. She... um.... never told us about you until one day you just showed up."

"I'm sorry." He said half on impulse. He wondered how much chaos he caused by simply being born.

"For what Nikolas? Being born?" Lucky asked half in disbelief. "Man don't. We had our problems in the past but right now, in this moment I'm glad you're here."

"That's something I guess. However, it explains my attitude with the nurses."

"Yeah, you definitely had an usual upbringing."

"Because I'm a prince?"

The innocent question stopped Lucky cold for a moment. "Damn, I hoped my father would have skipped that part."

"So, he was telling the truth?"

"Essentially." Lucky admitted paying careful attention to Nikolas's reaction. Unfortunately the older man didn't really react to the information. "It's one of the really complex things I don't quite get. Alexis would be a good person to explain the details to you."

"I don't think I can deal with anyone else toady."

"The meeting with Emily must have gone worse than I thought. You want to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about? I called Emily to... discuss with her what we've talked about. And I ended up hurting her."

"She's a tough girl. Things may be a mess now but she'll be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful summer day as Elizabeth pushed Cameron from the park. The young baby seemed to enjoy being outside nearly as much as she did. Every day her worries about being a mother eased. While she didn't know everything, Elizabeth was certain she was a better mother than her own. Of course a pack of wolves would have been better than her own mother.

From the moment she learned about Cameron she promised he would never feel unloved the way she had growing up. She would always make sure her son never doubted that someone loved him.

She felt momentary pang of grief for Zander. Cam would never know his father. However, she couldn't have saved Zander from his foolish choices no matter how much she wanted too. Zander had chosen his path long before they met and in the end it's what decided his fate.

"Your mommy is crazy." She told a wide eyed Cameron. The baby ignored her over the sights and sounds of the park. Elizabeth could tell he wanted to be playing with the other children and not trapped in his stroller. "Don't worry sweetie you'll be able to play soon."

The pair kept walking until they reached a large fountain in the middle of the park. A brief flash of memory took her back to a winter's night long ago. That night defined who she was now in so many ways. It was also the start of the four musketeers. The group had been her rock, her family for so long it was difficult to see it broken. But that didn't mean it couldn't be repaired. Nikolas's accident might have changed the dynamic but it didn't have to end their friendship completely.

She knew Lucky had grown closer to Nikolas over the last few days. It was good to her about the brothers re-bonding especially this time. There was no fighting involved. Which she was sure everyone appreciated. "You see that bench right there Cameron? Mommy's life changed forever over there."

"Well that is one way to put it I guess." Lucky said from behind causing Elizabeth to jump. "Sorry. I should have known better."

"I'm okay really." She promised softly. Elizabeth smiled as further proof to both men she was okay. "So... the park?"

"Yeah. What about it?" he asked shrugging causally. He knew Elizabeth was going to give him a hard time about something. Today apparently it was going to be his choice of the park. He was used to it after all it had become their thing since reconnecting.

"I have to wonder what brings the two of you here."

"Nikolas and I needed to talk about some stuff..."

"At the park? Lucky have you lost your mind?" Elizabeth asked rolling her eyes. Her ex had some serious issues.

"What's wrong with the park? It's a great place..."

"If you're Lulu's age. Poor Nikolas is gonna think everyone is as messed up as you."

Lucky pushed her lightly on the shoulder. He didn't remember her being this annoying when they dated. Of course love made you blind. "I'll remember that when you need a sitter."

"First that is what I have Steven for. Second I am not insane. I remember when Lulu was little."

"Hey, I was a good big brother." He protested even though Elizabeth was partly right. There had been a few times when things had gotten out of hand.

"Pfft. According to who? And please don't say your dad."

"The day I start taking parenting advice from my old man..."

"Is the day I'm committing you." Elizabeth responded teasingly. Her eyes landed on Nikolas and she immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry."

Nikolas blinked in surprise. Her question had caught him off guard. Nikolas had been watching the pair trying figure out the relationship between them. "What for?"

"Lucky and I. We get in our own little world and... we're being rude." She finished noticing Nikolas's curious look.

"I didn't realize the two of you were so close. Are... are you a couple?"

"God, no." Elizabeth quickly said making a face. "No offense Lucky."

"None taken." He promised lightly. Lucky knew he was mostly responsible for their breakup. "We dated for awhile and somehow we ended up best friends."

"What happened?" Nikolas asked even though he didn't know why. For some reason the answer was important to him. Something about the situation demanded he know. Or maybe it was Elizabeth. She was the only difference he could find for his curiosity.

"We grew apart. It isn't that unusual but somehow we managed to remain friends." she said politely. Their breakup had been so long the reasons barely matter anymore. At least to her.

"Actually it's a little more complicated than that. Elizabeth is just too nice for her own good."

"Ignore him. I do." She said rolling her eyes. "Seriously, why the park?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. What about you and Cam?"

"He loves the outdoors. I have no idea what I'm going to do when it gets cold out."

"Eh, he'll be fine. Dad and I used to take Lulu ice fishing."

"It is a miracle that girl is still alive." Elizabeth muttered loudly. Steven was right she needed some more normal friends.

"I guess a lot of the credit goes to my mom and grandmother."

"Well, you sure don't get any."

Lucky placed a hand over his heart and in a wounded voice said, "Ouch! Now you're just being mean."

"Is it mean if she's right?" Nikolas asked unable to resist joining in.

"Now the both of you are picking on me? I'm going to take Cam over to see the fountain while you two traitors talk."

"He really is a good friend." Elizabeth said after several moments of awkward silence.

"I'm learning that. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you a good friend, too?" Nikolas pressed gently. He remembered upsetting the young mother the other day and wanted to avoided that possibility.

"I would like to think so. How are you doing?"

"That depends on if you are asking as my nurse or not."

Elizabeth smiled at Nikolas's teasing. Is was good to know he wasn't isolating himself from the world. "Not. Just someone who cares about you."

"Then I am doing okay."

"Good."

"Lucky and I... he's been telling me about the Cassadines. Their history."

"He's a good objective person to talk to." She said carefully.

"You have experience with my family."

"Of course I do. I knew Nikolas since we were teenagers."

"Not good experiences."

"A few. Your... his family was complicated. But that's true for anyone's."

"Maybe." Nikolas reluctantly agreed. He had to admit he didn't know much about other people's families so maybe Elizabeth was right. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Listening. Everyone I have met seems to have an agenda except you."

"I'm glad I could help in some way. Any time you need someone I'm a pretty good listener."

"I'll remember that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wyndemere was dark and quiet something that mimicked Nikolas mood. Ever since his run in with Elizabeth he couldn't get the woman off his mind. There was something there. Something Nikolas didn't have a name for.

He felt connected to her in the same way he did Lucky, however there was more to it. When Lucky and Elizabeth were talking all he could think of was ways to get the other man to leave. He didn't like knowing Lucky had once dated Elizabeth but again he didn't know why.

Frustrated Nikolas briefly wished he had his memories so he could make sense of these emotions. Or did he? He was almost certain the old him had never seen Elizabeth this way. He certainly never expressed it to Elizabeth. That much Nikolas knew instinctively. Now if he could sort out what the emotion was.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

So... it begins. LOL!!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Master Nikolas, your aunt has arrived." Alfred announced from the partially open French doors.

"She's not my... just show her in." Nikolas said tossing his pen aside. No matter how many times he had told the man, Alfred acted like nothing had changed. When Alexis entered the room Nikolas stood and smiled politely. "Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for asking me. I'd been meaning to call you, but I didn't want to pressure you."

"I appreciate that especially after the last few days."

Alexis sat on the sofa and paused before speaking, "Can I ask what happened?"

"Emily. We... um... had I guess you might call it a disagreement."

"She pushed didn't she? You would think after Jason, Emily would have learned her lesson."

"Who's Jason?"

"Emily's older brother. He had an accident similar to yours several years ago. The only member of the Quartermaine family he talks to is Emily."

"Because they pushed?"

"It didn't help I'm sure but most of it was from the accident. When Jason woke up his whole personality was different."

"As opposed to me?"

"Exactly. You may not have your memories but for the most part you're you." She tilted her head to study him for a moment. "With the exception of a few minor things."

"Is that a good thing? Because after what I learned about the Cassadines I'm not so sure."

"Luke? Right?" Alexis shook her head, "Damn that man. I swear he's going to make me crazy. What exactly did he tell you?"

Nikolas quickly filled the lawyer in on all he had learned only leaving out his conversations with Elizabeth. It seemed too private to share with the older woman. "So I talked to Lucky and he said that you would be the best person to explain things."

"I don't know about the best person, but I will give a shot." She said thoughtfully.

"Explain to me about the whole prince thing." Nikolas demanded enjoying slightly the stricken look that crossed Alexis' face.

"You just have to start there don't you?" Alexis asked slightly annoyed with her nephew. She should have known he would ask the most difficult question first. "It's a little complicated, but simply put you are descended from Russian royalty."

"So, I'm not in charge of anything?" He asked intently

"Other than the Cassadine family and its holdings, no," She shook her head in confirmation.

"Good." Nikolas said clearly relived by the news. "I have little interest in being responsible for a great number of people. Being head of Cassadine industries is bad enough."

"I thought you liked the work?" Alexis asked slightly surprised. Her contacts at Cassadine Industries said that Nikolas was thriving at work.

"The work, yes," he nodded, "but the headaches that come with being in charge, no."

"Well if I can ever help I would be more than happy to."

"I... I appreciate that. I'm starting to see that I'm going to need a lot of help." He admitted cautiously. It was hard for him to admit he needed help or didn't know something. He thought back to Elizabeth and the emotions she evoked in him. Maybe Alexis could help sort them out. Or maybe he would keep these feelings to himself for awhile longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily sighed as she looked out over the rose garden. Part of her still had a hard time believing how drastically her life had changed. She kept hoping that Nikolas would seek her out, but in light of their last meeting she had doubts. Maybe she would have to start seeking him out.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Emily was slightly surprised to see her dad at this time of day. Usually Alan was at the hospital until very late. "Playing hooky?"

"Something like that," she gave him a slight smile.

"I wanted the chance to check up on you without anyone else around," Alan said in concern, "and in this house, now, is pretty much the only time."

"I'm fine, dad."

"Somehow I doubt that. Your mom told me about your meeting with Nikolas. How did it go?"

Emily groaned at her dad's question. She knew he meant well but this was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"It went that well, huh?" Her dad said kindly.

"I just don't understand him anymore." Emily's brow creased in confusion. "Everything seems to be going fine and then he just flipped out."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. At least not physically but emotionally... I just miss him so much."

"I am sure you'll do what you have to to understand Nikolas is going through a lot, too. You don't want to make the same mistake we did with your brother."

"I'm trying. I really am, but when I see him, I forget. I just don't get that we can't connect."

Alan felt for Emily but he worried that she was just setting herself up for heartache. "I'm sorry that you're hurting, but it sounds like maybe he needs more time. Try to be patient with him and with yourself."

"I'll try and thanks for the advice."

"Any time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth loved spending time on the docks. There was something about the water that helped clear her mind. Sometimes she felt like her life had been going at a hundred miles an hour since she came to Port Charles. Hopefully things would slow down soon.

"I see we had the same idea." Emily said joining her friend on the bench.

"Looks like." she agreed with a laugh. The docks were Port Charles's unofficial meeting place. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

The other woman rolled her eyes at the statement. She hadn't done much beyond sleep and work since Nikolas's accident. "I know I've been pulling all these stupid might shifts."

"Ugh. That sucks." Elizabeth said knowing exactly what Emily meant. Thankfully she didn't wasn't assigned to the shift often. "How have you been?"

"To be honest I don't know. So much has happened I haven't had the time to process it all."

Elizabeth sighed at the answer. Emily was great at avoiding things especially when it came to her love life. Then again so was she. "Yeah. I know that feeling well. Have... have you talked with Nikolas?"

"We had lunch the other day."

"I'm guessing that it didn't go well." she said already knowing the answer. Emily was too eager to have Nikolas back to

"It did at first but then..." Emily paused and carefully thought about what she was going to say. "Nikolas... he isn't the same person."

"You can't expect him to be Emily. He's been through this big traumatic experience and now he has to start over."

"Don't you think I know that?" Emily snapped angry that Elizabeth could be so calm when her world was falling apart. "I need him Elizabeth and he needs me. I know it. If he secludes himself in that monstrosity he'll turn into a Cassadine."

"Emily I hate to break it to you, but Nikolas has always been a Cassadine."

"Not like this." Emily disagreed venomently. She didn't want to be reminded that Nikolas could be like Stefan or even Helena. "You saw him at the hospital. He was so cold and what's worse he enjoyed it."

"I think you're freaking out over nothing." Elizabeth reassured her friend. "He's gotten really close with Lucky. That in and of itself is something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas moved through the streets quickly. He was anxious to get back to Wyndemere and the silence that surrounded it. He had been trapped in meetings all day which accounted for his hurry.

In fact, he was in such a hurry that Nikolas wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly he ran into another person. "Excuse me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Nikolas apologized without much thought. Things such as manners seemed almost automatic to the young man.

"It's okay Nikolas. Really." Elizabeth said brushing off. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. Better now that I'm out of that office."

"I'm guessing you had meetings all day?" Nikolas nodded with a grimace. "I thought so. That's one of the things I hate most about being a nurse. Being cooped up inside all day."

"How's Cameron?" He asked after an uncomfortable pause.

"He's wonderful." Elizabeth said smiling. "I'm such a wreck it helps that he's an easy going baby. Plus, having Steven living with us is a huge help."

Nikolas paused at the new information Elizabeth had given him. The idea of another man living with Elizabeth didn't sit well with him. "I didn't realize you were seeing someone."

"What? No. I'm not. Steven is my bother." Misinterpreting what Nikolas said she responded defensively.

"It's good that you have someone to count on." He said, relief flooding him. He didn't understand the reasoning behind it instead he simply accepted the emotion. "Are the two of you close?"

"Not really. Steven is nearly ten years older than me and we never really connected until now."

"What changed?" he asked curious to know more about Elizabeth. It was something he hadn't felt beyond Lucky and Lulu to an extent.

"Cameron. When I found out I was pregnant I was so scared... Steven helped me through all of it. He's been great."

"I know how that feels. Lucky, he's been really great."

"I bet." She said remembering how wonderful Lucky could be. Needing to break the tension Elizabeth said, "Plus, it doesn't hurt that Steven is a pediatrician."

"I imagine not." He said laughing nervously. Glancing at his watch Nikolas's mind formulated a plan. "It's getting late..."

"You're right it is. I should let you go. You probably want to get home."

He gently grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. "Actually, I was going to invite you to dinner."

"Oh. Why?" Elizabeth asked completely caught of guard my the invitation. And by the feelings it caused.

"I'm not sure really. A few minutes ago all I could think about was being alone and now it doesn't seem so appealing. So, would like to have dinner with me?"

"Sure. My Grams has Cameron for the night so I'm free." she agreed wondering if was a biggest mistake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Thank you." Elizabeth said smiling as Nikolas pulled out her chair. When he suggested lunch, she expected Kelly's. Instead, she found herself at a small restaurant on the edge of town. "I've never been here before."

"That is the point," he said sitting across the table from the brunette. "I wanted to find a place where no one would bother me."

"Don't you have a whole island for that?" she asked him her voice taking on a light teasing tone.

"I suppose I do. However, the launch takes 20 minutes each way. Not exactly convenient."

"Yeah. It's even worse in the winter."

"I will have to take your word for it." Nikolas said as the waitress approached their table. After giving her their orders he said, "Other than the privacy I do not get why anyone would want to live on an island."

"Habit, mostly, I guess. The other you grew up on an island in Greece. Stefan picked the place out when they first moved to Port Charles."

Nikolas took a moment to think about what Elizabeth had told him. It was clear she knew things only a close friend would. "I thought you said the two of you weren't close."

"We weren't at least not anymore."

"May I ask why?"

"It's complicated."

"Only if you make it so.," he countered almost immediately. He couldn't understand why so many people answered his question with that statement. However, Nikolas did know he wasn't going to accept it any longer.

"You know about Emily and the fact they were dating?" Nikolas nodded secretly pleased that Elizabeth wasn't hedging his question. "She used to date Zander."

"Cameron's father." he supplied remembering Elizabeth talking briefly about the man.

"Yeah. They were even married for awhile."

That certainly got his attention. From everything, he had seen Emily was very much in love with him. "What happened?"

"Nikolas. He and Emily secretly hooked up and..." Elizabeth paused not sure what to say or even how to say it. "Everything fell apart."

"Including his friendship with you?" he pressed despite the feeling that he shouldn't. Nikolas didn't like the far away look on her face.

"And Emily. Zander was my friend too. I didn't want to feel like I had to pick sides."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

Elizabeth shrugged before replying, "I suppose. I've already told you more than I should have."

"Was..." Nikolas started than paused, took a deep breath and started again. "Was Emily married when things started?"

"No but she married Zander knowing she had feeling for Nikolas."

"Why?"

"Because she was confused, mostly. At least I think so. No one really talked about it much."

"What did Lucky think of all this?" he asking curious about his reaction.

"Well he never liked Zander but beyond that I have no clue."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Elizabeth asked slightly confused.

"Being honest. Everyone else has managed avoid my questions."

"That's because we're not supposed tell you anything." Elizabeth whispered the teasing back in her voice. Nikolas immediately relaxed so much he wasn't even that annoyed with her next question. "Speaking of which how are you feeling?"

"I thought we agreed you were no longer my nurse?"

"That doesn't mean I'm not concerned for you."

Suddenly Nikolas had to get away from Elizabeth. "It's getting late. I... I should walk you home."

********************

Emily walked hurried though the street on her way to the restaurant. She hated this part of town and wondered why the luncheon had to take place there. The Port Charles Grille was so much nicer not to mention it was closer to General Hospital.

She was nearly to her destination when Emily heard laughter. For a moment, she was envious of the woman but it was only for a moment. Emily recognized that laugh and that of the man as well.

The pair was leaving the restaurant looking very close. Emily did not even know that Elizabeth and Nikolas were interacting again let alone this close. It almost looked like a date. It couldn't be possible, she thought. Nikolas would never see Elizabeth that way. Would he?

********************

"Thank you for dinner. I had a good time." Elizabeth said as they neared her door. Once again, Nikolas had insisted on walking her home.

"Me too." he admitted easily. Nikolas found being around Elizabeth relaxing. She didn't appear to have an agenda the way most people did. However, he couldn't help but think there was something more to it. Something he wanted to understand. "We should do it again."

"That sound nice." she agreed suddenly nervous. Elizabeth pushed it aside mentally laughing. She had no reason to be nervous of Nikolas. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "I have the next two days off."

He smiled despite not knowing why. The thought of seeing Elizabeth again especially so soon excited him. "Maybe I could convince you to join me at Wyndemere."

"Maybe," she teased causing them both to laugh nervously. There was a brief awkward moment before the door opened.

Steven blinked barely able to contain his shock. When he had gotten curious about the voices and couldn't help investigating. However, he didn't expect to find Elizabeth on a date with Nikolas. At least it looked like a date. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not." Elizabeth promised blushing at being interrupted. For some reason it reminded her of the times Audrey had caught her with Lucky. She immediately brushed the idea off as ridiculous. Nikolas didn't see her that way at least she didn't think so. "How is Cam?" she asked hoping to change the subject.

"He was good but I can't seem to get him asleep. I think he is trying to wait for you."

Elizabeth smiled at the imagine of her son stubbornly waiting up for her. "I'm sorry Nikolas I have to go."

"It's fine really. I'll call you about tomorrow."

"That would be great." Elizabeth said rushing off to her son.

As the younger man turned to leave, Steven spoke up. "So you and my sister."

Nikolas paused and turned. He took a moment to study the older man. "What about us?"

"She's been through a lot and I don't want to see her hurt." Steven said calmly. He had no interest in fighting with Nikolas but he worried too much about Lizzie not to do, to say something.

"Me either." Was all Nikolas could say in response.

"Good. Then we won't have a problem." he said firmly before closing the door.

Nikolas stood alone for a moment trying to process what just happened. He could find no reason Steven would almost hostile towards him. The other man was clearly trying to tell him something but what. Glancing at his watch Nikolas decided to figure it out in the morning. After all, he had a feeling the situation wasn't going anywhere.

********************

Lucky did not know what to make of Emily's call. He was slightly ashamed to admit they hadn't really talked the last few weeks. Most of his time was spent either at work or with Nikolas. This was the most likely reason Emily had called.

He knew Emily had hoped to reconnect with him. That however did not seem to be the case. Except for a few encounters, Nikolas had avoided her. Emily was never one to take being ignored well. Hopefully Lucky could talk her down.

Emily rushed into Kelly's cursing the fact she was late. At least she knew Lucky would still be there. They had been best friends for so long she could predict his every move -- most of the time any ways. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine Emily really. You sounded stressed. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I guess it's just..."

"You miss Nikolas?" Lucky guessed knowing that had something to do with their meeting.

"That's part of it. I never realized what a big part of my life he was. But -- but that's not why I called."

"I'm not going to push Nikolas into meeting with you," he said hoping Emily wouldn't try something like this. He wouldn't ruin Nikolas's trust to make her feel better he couldn't.

"I know not that I hadn't thought about asking you. The thing is I saw Nikolas tonight and he wasn't alone."

"Tell me he didn't see you," he said in a pleading voice. Damage control was not on his agenda for tomorrow.

"What? No of course not."

"Good because if he thinks you're following him I don't know how Nikolas is going to act."

"Don't you want to know who he was with?" Emily asked in a huff. She knew how not to be caught she was a Quartermaine after all.

"No. Why would I care?"

"You're kidding me! How could you not want to know?"

"Because what Nikolas does in none of my business."

"Even if he is with Elizabeth?" Emily asked counting on the fact Lucky still had feelings for their friend.

"Yeah Emily. Even then."

"I don't believe you. I know you still want Elizabeth."

Lucky shook his head at the idea. He had let it go long ago around the time Elizabeth caught him in bed with Sarah. "They're friends. I'm not gonna..."

"Friends? Ha! Since when is Nikolas speaking to anyone besides you?"

"I don't know but if he feels comfortable with Elizabeth than good for him."

"Comfortable? Lucky they were on a date!" she shouted causing several people to glare at them.

"Now you're over reacting."

"I am not overreacting. I know how Nikolas acts when he is interested in someone. I watched him for years."

"Maybe that's the problem."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Nikolas stood staring out the window trying to collect his thoughts. The last few weeks had been filled with chaos. It was as if he could never quite get a handle on things. Last night topped them all. Ever since dropping Elizabeth off Nikolas couldn't stop thinking about her.

They had barely touched, but Nikolas ached to feel her skin under his palm. He couldn't decide if he liked the feeling or not. It was difficult for him to give up control especially to something he didn't understand. Groaning Nikolas stepped away from the window. He knew over-thinking the situation was going to accomplish nothing.

Alfred knocked and then opened the door. "Sir, an Ivan Rostov is here to see you," the older man announced formally.

Nikolas hesitated a moment before asking. "Did he say why he's here?"

"Apparently he is scheduled for meeting," he informed Nikolas carefully. Alfred was fully aware of Nikolas's recent moods.

"Well then, I suppose I should see him," Nikolas grumbled in annoyance. He had hoped to finish up early in the day but that didn't seem possible now.

"Mr. Cassadine, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ivan said shaking his hand. He'd never met Nikolas before now and that was part of the reason he was chosen for this trip. Still, Ivan wanted to make a favorable impression.

"I don't know if you heard..."

"About your accident? Yes, sir. I was cautioned that you had amnesia."

Nikolas nodded at the information. He wondered how many people knew of his accident. He didn't like the idea of strangers discussing his life. Brushing aside the thought he told the man coldly, "Then there won't be any problems."

"Of course not, sir."

"Excellent. Let's get started then."

As the meeting slowly dragged on Nikolas's mind kept wondering back to Elizabeth. He glanced at the clock and wondered if it was too early to call her. He didn't really know what time she, or Cameron for that matter, might wake up.

Ivan noticed that Nikolas's mind kept wandering. The prince had not heard a word he said in quite some time. Ivan didn't mind though part of his assignment was to gain Nikolas's trust. "She must be very special."

"Pardon me?" he said immediately defensive.

"I didn't mean to over step but just now you reminded me of when I first met my wife."

This information had Nikolas curious. Maybe this meeting wasn't completely useless after all. "How so?"

"You've been distracted and the clock, you keep glancing at it. Like I said, I didn't mean to over..."

"You didn't." Nikolas said dismissively cutting the other man off. Ivan had unknowingly helped him place the emotions he was feeling. Not that it helped much especially since he didn't know if Elizabeth returned those feelings or not. "And yes she is very special."

"Perhaps our meeting can wait then."

Ivan was right the meeting was about nothing too important. It could wait another day or two. Besides, he was the boss and it was what he said that mattered. "You may be right. These contracts can wait until later. I'll have Alfred show you to one of the guest rooms."

Once he was alone Nikolas checked the time again. Nine o'clock seemed like a reasonable hour to him. Of course so did six this morning. The worst that could happen is Elizabeth not speak with him. He dialed her number and smiled when she answered on the second ring. "Hello."

"Hi. I didn't expect you to call until later."

"Is it too early? I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine Nikolas really. I'm just surprised is all."

He closed his eyes and imagined Elizabeth on the other end. He could hear that she was nervous which meant she was probably biting her lip. Nikolas barely resisted the urge to moan. He needed to focus on the reason for his call. "I was hoping you and Cameron would come to Wyndemere for a picnic."

"You want me to bring Cam?" she asked slightly surprised. It was another reminder that this Nikolas was different.

"Of course. He's your son and I would like to get to know him as well. If that's alright with you."

"Of course it is," she reassured. "Cam and I would be thrilled to join you for a picnic."

"Good. Maybe you can show me around the island."

"Didn't Lucky already do that? I swear if he didn't..."

Nikolas laughed cutting Elizabeth off. He couldn't seem to stop himself around. "Don't worry he did but I'd like to see it though your eyes."

"Is eleven okay?"

"I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"Was that Nikolas?" Steven asked as Elizabeth hung up the phone. He was still having trouble dealing with the scene from last night. To be honest, he was stilling having trouble with the fact his baby sister was a mother.

"Yeah," she said thoughtfully, "he invited me and Cam to Wyndemere."

"That sounds... nice."

"Nice? Where did nice come from?"

"I'm not sure what to say here, Lizzie. You and Nikolas are friends and that's great. But what I interrupted last night... that wasn't two friends."

"It was just dinner." she insisted trying to ignore what Steven was saying.

"You keep telling yourself that," he smiled knowingly. "But when Nikolas acts on whatever this is don't be surprised."

"He doesn't even know what he's feeling."

"Maybe," Steven conceded, "he's been though a lot but you don't know. Beside I'm more worried about you. Look I'm not saying don't be with Nikolas just be careful. Okay?"

"I love you too, Steven." Elizabeth said hugging her older brother. She knew what he wasn't saying. There was the risk Nikolas may get his memories back and return to Emily. Was it a chance Elizabeth would ever be willing to take?

Elizabeth had always secretly considered Wyndemere beautiful. It probably went back to her time as an artist. She especially loved the gardens where they had their picnic. She remembered another lunch many years ago with Nikolas. So many things had changed since that afternoon.

"A nickel for your thoughts?" Nikolas asked when Elizabeth became quite something he knew she didn't do much.

"Don't you mean penny?"

"I suppose so, but you look like you're doing some serious thinking, at least a nickel's worth."

"Nothing too serious. I was just thinking how much I love this garden."

"It's beautiful, but not like you." Nikolas said his voice deepening. Seconds later his lips were brushing across Elizabeth's in a sweet kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"What was that?" Elizabeth whispered when Nikolas pulled away. She almost couldn't believe what just happened between them. Almost except there was this small part of her that had expected something to happen.

"I believe it was a kiss," he said with a light chuckle. Nikolas knew he had caught e off guard and couldn't help enjoying it.

"I know but... why."

"You ask a lot of questions," he said kissing her again. This time there was a little more passion behind it. Elizabeth found herself clinging to Nikolas's shirt while his hands tangled in her hair. They both groaned giving him the opportunity to explore her mouth. One hand moved from her hair down her throat. He marveled at how soft Elizabeth's skin was especially compared to his own. She felt so good so right against him this way.

As his mouth crashed down on her lips, the second time she felt the butterflies of fear take flight in her. Elizabeth couldn't deny she wanted Nikolas but there was so many ways this could go horribly wrong. So many people that could be destroyed. They kissed for several minutes before she pushed him back. "Nikolas stop please. I don't understand what's happening."

"Me either but I do know that I am attracted to you. I have been since I woke up."

"This is crazy."

"Maybe" he admitted stealing another quick kiss from her. "But it doesn't change anything. It took me weeks to figure out what I'm feeling."

"Then maybe it isn't real."

"Don't do that Elizabeth. Don't hide from me." Nikolas pleaded cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him. The mixture of emotions he saw in her beautiful blue eyes took his breath away. "How I feel about you is one of the few things I'm sure about. When I saw you and Lucky-, I was jealous especially after I learned the two of you had dated. I know what I am feeling Elizabeth. The only question is how you feel."

Elizabeth paused and took a deep breath. She really was tempted to lie but instead she said, "Shocked mostly. I never saw him this way but you're not him."

"No I'm not. I'm not asking you to marry me or move in. We can take things as slow as you need."

"What about what you need?"

He smiled at the question. For Nikolas the answer was easy. "I need to make you happy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky looked around Elizabeth's living room cautiously. When she called him, she had been completely panicked. "Well nothing looks like its on fire. So what's the emergency?"

"You know what this was a bad idea. I can't... Not with you." she said growing more anxious by the second. Why had she thought talking to Lucky would be a good idea? This was Lucky. Her ex-boyfriend and Nikolas's brother. Which was exactly why she called him.

"Oh now I'm curious. Something's got you twisted up. Nikolas?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Emily saw you two the other day," he said sympathetically. Lucky knew Elizabeth and Nikolas were not trying to hurt anyone least of all Emily.

"Damn. How mad is she?"

"Very but right now she's mostly hurt. Was she right are the two of you dating?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth shrugged halfheartedly.

"Come Elizabeth don't make me drag this out of you."

"Nikolas kissed me."

A long uncomfortable silence stretched between them. Lucky finally broke it by saying. "I'm not sure what you want me to say here."

"Me either. I never expected to feel this way about him."

"You're right this was a bad idea but since I'm here- I say go for it."

Elizabeth was completely shocked. Never in a million years did she imagine Lucky Spencer would be encouraging her to date anyone. "What? Have you lost your mind?"

"Not recently. I know you Elizabeth better than maybe anyone. Hell we nearly got married once."

"What's your point?" she asked with trepidation.

"If being with Nikolas makes you happy than you should consider it."

"What about Emily?"

"You know the answer to that. He doesn't want Emily and she's only making things worse."

"I'm scared."

"I know you are but I bet he is too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alfred slowly opened the French doors to Nikolas's office. He knew the younger man would not be pleased to hear about this particular visitor. "Sir Ms. Quartermaine is here to see you."

"I suppose she won't leave until we speak." he said letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm afraid she is quite insistent."

"Of course she is." Nikolas muttered to himself. "Show her in then."

"Yes sir."

"What do you want?" he demanded to know the moment he saw Emily.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"About you."

"No!" she immediately denied. Emily had come to Wyndemere out of desperation. She needed to make a connection to Nikolas. She needed him in her life. "About you and- why are you shutting me out? All I want..."

"I believed you just answered your own question. Now if you would leave." he replied dismissively. Nikolas tried to be patient with the other woman. He could not imagine what she was going through nor did he want to. What he did want was peace. Emily was one of the few things standing in the way of that.

"I'm sorry I pushed I really am. I get so frustrated. You've let so many people back into your life why not me? You won't even try."

"We've been through this."

"No we haven't. I know you're different but at the same time... I have loved you for so long. I've seen your scans and I know you will get your memory back Nikolas. When you do you had better hope I take you back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily sat on the dock bench crying. She had truly lost Nikolas. It was something she never thought would happen. They had survived Zander and Stefan emerging stronger in the end. After the last year, Emily never thought she would lose him. Except she had. If it was not for that stupid fight, her Nikolas might be here now. Brushing away the tears Emily vowed to bide her time. No more begging for Nikolas's attention. He would get his memory back and when that happened he would be the one begging.


	12. Chapter 12

AN:

You as much as I love Elizabeth there are times I want to kill her. Like now. Poor Nikolas. At least this settles things (mostly) before the time jump.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Elizabeth leaned silently against the doorway and watched. After talking with Lucky, she knew that Nikolas was the only one who could help her work through this. However he so focused on Sheba she doubted he saw her. "Did you have a good ride?"

Nikolas smiled softly at the sound of Elizabeth's voice. "I did. Riding helps me clear my head."

"As long as your careful." she said unable to stop worrying about Nikolas. The last thing she wanted was for him to be injured.

"I didn't expect to see you again."

"Today or ever?"

"Either. Both." he said with a shrug. The fact she was here made it a moot point. "I worried I would have chase you."

"Not today. You caught me off guard with that kiss," she said meeting his eyes. Being so close to Nikolas was wreaking havoc on her emotions.

"I caught me off guard too," he admitted not taking his eyes off hers. "What now?"

"If we do this... I need to go slow. I don't want to lose you."

Nikolas dropped the bridle he'd been holding and moved over to Elizabeth, "You won't lose me, we just found each other," he said softly as he urged her down on a hale bay.

Elizabeth looked into his dark eyes, "I just," she hesitated, "it's just, I don't want to jump into something again." She looked searchingly into his strong face, "I don't want to ruin our friendship, Nikolas.

"You won't. I do not remember being friends, I know you the way I think, or feel like I should know you. I want to be something greater than friends," he swept a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "I want to get to know you. To get to know myself. I feel safe with you."

Elizabeth nodded as she listened to his impassioned speech. "I think I can trust you, Nikolas, but, this situation with Em. You and she and I - we've been good friends for a long time and I know you don't remember her the way she remembers you- but - you hurt her," she looked at him and her eyes had barely controlled tears, "I can't risk getting hurt like that again."

Nikolas let loose an exasperated sigh, "I'm not sure what to do about Emily." He paced away from Elizabeth for a bit, and then turned back to her. "I don't want to hurt her, but I don't feel about her the way I feel about her," he gave a sigh of anger, "am I supposed to stay with her even if I don't feel that way about her anymore? Am I supposed to do that when I want to be with you? When what I feel for you is what she feels for me?" He closed the distance to Elizabeth again and took her small hand in his, "Do you think you could feel like that about me?"

"You shouldn't stay with her but..." she paused trying to make him understand. The truth was she knew how Emily's actions felt. Ric had chased her the same way. It was only when he left town did she find peace. "I wish- so many things right now."

"What do you wish, Elizabeth? Tell me." he urged gently hoping that they were finally making progress.

"I wish- I didn't have to hurt Emily to be happy. It's something Sarah would do."

He paused for moment trying to figure out whom Elizabeth was talking about. "Sarah?"

"My sister." Elizabeth clarified distastefully. "She slept with Lucky. That was part of the reason we ended. The thing was I don't think she wanted him. I think it was more about hurting me. Em- she and I have been through so much. I never want to treat her that way."

Nikolas nodded, "All right. I understand but I am not interested in you to hurt Emily. And neither are you." he gently took Elizabeth's hand, "If we can get passed Emily then there's a way for us to be together, for us to explore our own relationship?"

"I guess I never gave you an answer. I can't say I don't want to be with you. Emily aside. Why is this so difficult?" she asked lowering her head.

Nikolas looked at her softly, "Because, Elizabeth, you're so loyal - I've seen it - and you don't want to hurt anyone - it's one of the things I like best about you." He shrugged, "And I'm just a bastard who's selfishly hurting Emily who claims to love me and chasing after you." Nikolas stroked the small hand he still held, "But, it's you I want. What do you want?

"You." Elizabeth said before she could stop herself. Despite all her fears, she still wanted Nikolas. "I want us to find away to be together."

"Good," Nikolas broke out into a big smile, "Settled, then. We'll find a way to be together."


	13. Chapter 13

AN:

Whoo another update! Believe it or not were on the downhill stretch with this one. I know I was shocked too. But we still have lots to work out before then. Trust I know what I'm doing.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

(six months later)

Elizabeth had been right. Truth was she was nearly always right much to Nikolas's amusement. However, the only thing Nikolas was thinking about as he stepped off the launch was the end of winter.

The normal twenty-minute ride had been nearly unbearable the last few months. So much so, he was often tempted to stay at Wyndemere. Hiding away wouldn't have solved anything however. It would have only decreased his time with Elizabeth, which was of course unacceptable.

His winter had been filled with long walks and snowball fights. Dinner in front of the fire and movies curled up on Elizabeth's couch. They had talked about nothing and everything. Nikolas was sure at this point he knew nearly everything about Elizabeth Webber. Of course, there had been problems too. Mainly Emily. Oh, she had backed away from him as promised much to Nikolas's relief. Instead, she decided to fight with Elizabeth. It was not easy to watch from the sidelines as the two friends fought but he agreed to for now.

"Sorry I'm late," Elizabeth said interrupting his thoughts. She was carrying a squirming eight-month-old Cameron along with several bags. "Someone didn't want to get dressed." it had taken nearly an hour to put Cam in his outfit. Actually the long sleeve t-shirt and jeans had been easy it was the shoes and jacket that gave her problems.

Nikolas kissed both Elizabeth and Cameron on the cheek before saying, "I can't say I blame him after those ridiculous snowsuits."

"Hey, those things are meant to keep him warm."

"And having him look like a marshmallow is just a bonus then?" he teased knowing it would only aggravate her further. After all, he had spent the entire winter teasing her bout Cam's snowsuits. He did not understand why the infant had to look so ridiculous to keep warm.

"You are so mean," Elizabeth mumbled glaring at her boyfriend. During their teasing her son had grown more restless. He wanted down so he could explore. Unfortunately, the docks weren't meant for babies. "Here, Cam, go to Uncle Nik."

"He's getting so big."

"Yeah. I think he's going to start walking soon. He's already a terror."

"Awww, is Mommy keeping you in that cage again?"

Elizabeth slapped him on the arm and glared. "It's not a cage, it's a playpen and he likes it."

"Sure he does," Nikolas agreed even though he didn't believe her. He doubted Cameron or anyone could enjoy being locked up. So instead of arguing with Elizabeth he said, "I thought you wanted to have a picnic."

"I do, you're the one picking on a helpless woman," she replied pouting at the two most important men in her life.

"You, Elizabeth Webber, are anything but helpless," he said placing a light kiss to her nose. "Now, let's go have that picnic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everything is going according to your plans. Master Nikolas has completely shut Ms. Quartermaine out of his life. He hasn't spoken to her since their fight months ago," the man said quietly even though he was nearly certain he was alone.

"Excellent," Helena said smiling at the idea of finally being rid of that Quartermaine brat. For once, her plans were progressing without any interference especially from the Spencers. "How is your other goal progressing?"

"Surprisingly well. Considering I haven't had to do a thing," he admitted tempted to laugh at how easy this mission had been. Nikolas had done all the work himself with nothing more than a few encouraging words on his part.

"Is that so? And the Webber girl she seem receptive of his feelings?" The matriarch questioned carefully. The two had tried to fool her once before, much to her disappointment.

"Very receptive. The two are nearly inseparable."

"Perfect. Make sure no one interferes especially that worthless Quartermaine girl."

"As you wish madam. Shall I continue to update you?" He asked relieved that his mistress was happy. He did not intend to die anytime soon.

"No, I don't want to risk you being found out. It is vital my grandson trusts you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the perfect spot," Elizabeth declared sitting down Cam's diaper bag. She had chosen a spot not far from the playground, which was holding her son's attention. The moment she sat him down Cam began to crawl away. "Hey get back here. We'll play after you eat."

"I don't think he likes that idea," Nikolas pointed out needlessly when the infant started to whimper. Cameron was stubborn just like his mother.

"That's just too bad," she said causing Nikolas to laugh. "It's not funny."

"Of course not," he said while trying to hide his amusement. Nikolas had found he loved watching Elizabeth with Cameron. "How is work? Emily isn't causing you anymore problems is she?"

"Work is busy, but good. As for Emily, I don't see her that often and when I do see her, we don't speak," she told him almost sadly. Nothing seemed to help Emily understand what happened. Truthfully, Elizabeth didn't understand it either, but she couldn't live her life apologizing either. Falling for Nikolas wasn't something she planned. Despite what Emily wanted to believe.

"Good," came his slightly pleased reply. To him silence was better than fighting that led nowhere.

"Nikolas!"

He leaned over to kiss her softly. Her lips were parted allowing their tongues to tangle. Nikolas pulled away reluctantly. Now wasn't the time or place to lose themselves. "I know the two of you were close but that doesn't give her the right to harass you either."

"She feels betrayed by me," the young woman explained in defense of her old friend.

"That's not an excuse either," he said softly brushing his fingers across her cheek. The perfect day, he thought as he watched Elizabeth settle Cam down on the blanket and get him occupied with one of the many toys that came out of the bottomless bag she carried. _"It's a perfect day for a picnic," _he heard a familiar voice in the recesses of his mind and he suddenly remembered that perfect day the voice was talking about so long ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The beautiful summer day was perfect for a picnic at least according to Elizabeth and his mother. Nikolas watched with great amusement as his father went overboard yet again to please the later. Having Elizabeth there would hopefully make the afternoon bearable. Maybe._

Elizabeth was perched comfortably on a table swinging her legs. "That was a casual lunch? What do they do for dinner around here?"

Nikolas laughed from the bench he was lying on at the observation. He had to agree it was a bit much even for him. "Yeah, my father tends to overdo things, but now that my mother is here he's way over the top. I'm- I'm glad you came here with me though."

"Yeah, me too. Being with Lucky's family helps me feel closer to them."

"I think they feel the same way around you."

"You know, Laura is really special to me," she said sliding off the table. Elizabeth wandered restlessly around the small patio, "in ways other than just her connection to Lucky. Reasons that have to do with her connection to me. I hope we don't drift apart..."

"As what?" He asked sitting up for a better look at Elizabeth's face. She had gotten pretty good at hiding things, especially how she felt.

"Well as Lucky's death gets further behind us."

"I don't think either of you will let that happen. What?" He asked when Elizabeth let out a giggle. It was good to hear his friend happy again.

"I was remembering the first time I tried to come here. You and Sarah were dating and Lucky was convinced that you were this evil monster we had to come rescue her from. And of course, I believed him because I had this major crush on him. We ended up stranded in the middle of nowhere on this farm road. And I didn't even care if we got rescued just as long as I was with him."

"That's a nice memory."

"And the funny thing is you didn't turn out to be half as bad as he said you were. Not that you weren't kind of a snob," she said with a laugh. Teasing Nikolas was always fun and today was no different.

"I was used to doing things a different way that's all," he defended at the observation. "Besides it's not like you weren't kind of a brat."

"Oh, does that mean I don't get to drive the Jag home?" Elizabeth asked with a slight pout as she took the keys. She immediately raced off the patio leaving Nikolas to chase her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A soft familiar voice pulled him back from the pleasant memory. "Nikolas?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" She question worriedly. It had taken a while for Nikolas to respond. It wasn't like him to get distracted this way. "You were zoned out for a moment."

He blinked several times ignoring the minor pain in his head that signaled the start of one of his headaches. Brushing his lips against her temple, he said, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Something good?" She asked watching Cam use Nikolas for a jungle gym. Thankfully, Nikolas never seemed to mind the infant demanding his attention.

"Yeah, very good."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nikolas stood content to lean against the doorframe and watch the scene before him. Elizabeth had spent several nights at Wyndemere but tonight would be the first time Cameron stayed as well. One of the many spare rooms had been transformed into a nursery.

When Elizabeth seen the room she seemed almost embarrassed. However, Nikolas cared for the young boy. It felt natural to make sure Cam had a place in his home. "You're so good with him."

"I'm getting there." Elizabeth smiled and reluctantly stepped away from the crib. "Maybe we should go to bed too?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas knelt in front of the fireplace and patiently waited for Elizabeth. His body was already on edge from anticipation, which he supposed was the point. Hearing the bathroom door open he barely managed to suppress a groan. He managed to maintain some sort of control until Elizabeth was standing directly in front of him. Though he could never understand why she insisted on putting on something he was just going to take off Nikolas had to admit she looked beautiful.

"I assume that means you like it?" Elizabeth giggled when he practically growled.

"I think we can agree that like is an understatement. But there is one thing that would make it even better."

"Oh what is that?"

"It lying on the floor."

"What are you waiting for then?" she challenged Nikolas.

Instead of immediately pouncing on her, he pressed a soft kiss low on her stomach. His hands danced up her legs and under the short silk gown. Giving her bare bottom a squeeze Nikolas began to stand. His hands skimmed up Elizabeth's sides taking the gown with them. Once he had tossed it aside Nikolas claimed her mouth in along drugging kiss.

Elizabeth moaned helplessly as his tongue found hers. They playfully battled for dominance until she began her own exploration of his mouth. This time it was Nikolas's turn to moan. Her senses began to overload as they kissed. She could feel his bare chest against her nipples the heat making her whole body ache. "Please." she whimpered when his hand drifted to her center.

Nikolas smiled half tempted to tease her further. The only real problem with his plan was his own desires. He wanted Elizabeth with a desperation that often caught him off guard. Usually he was able to push it aside in favor of pleasuring her but not this night. Lowering his head for another kiss, he led them to the bed.

One soft push and Elizabeth found herself staring up at Nikolas. His eyes smoldered as they raked over her nude body. A moment later, his pajama pants were gone and he was beside her. His hand and mouth teased Elizabeth briefly before sliding into her warmth. He stilled savoring the feel of Elizabeth surrounding him.

When Elizabeth shifted restlessly beneath him Nikolas finally moved. She easily matched his fluid movements with her own. Their rhythm grew frenzied their breathing ragged. Then she cried out with unabashed abandon soaring over the edge. Nikolas let out a harsh groan of pleasure as he followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sighed as she rested her head against Nikolas's chest. She never ever imagined feeling this way about him. For so long, they had been nothing more than friends that falling for him caught Elizabeth completely off guard.

Yes, she was willing to admit she loved Nikolas but only to herself. There was still some part of her that expected things to end horribly. Something that would most likely be prompted by the return of Nikolas's memory. If that ever happened Elizabeth had no idea how she would react. For now, she was simply trying to live in the moment.

Nikolas tightened his hold on Elizabeth as she began to relax. Being with her was so much more than he could have imagined. Nothing compared to the feel of her soft skin against his. Falling in love with Elizabeth was the best thing he had ever done.

Just as they drifted off a loud cry filled the room. It took Nikolas several moments to place the sound coming from the baby monitor. Apparently, Cameron had woken up and was not pleased. Elizabeth immediately moved to check on the infant but he stopped her. "Let me."

"Are you sure, Nikolas?"

"I'm sure," he said giving her a soft kiss. "Get some rest because I'm not done with you yet."


	15. Chapter 15

AN:

Another chapter down. Only like two more to go. Enjoy!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

_His body shook violently not just from the tears but from fear as well. For once Nikolas couldn't hold his emotions in check. He knelt helplessly next to the chair that held Elizabeth. She still hadn't moved or even breathed further fueling his emotions. "Elizabeth can you hear me? Please breathe for me," he begged desperately. She had to be okay. "Please Elizabeth. Please don't do this."_

Everything around them seemed to disappear. Nikolas no longer noticed the luxurious surroundings all he could see was his best friend. Not moving or breathing all because of him. "Elizabeth please wake up. Don't make me your killer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Nikolas woke with a start. The dream- no memory had been so vivid he couldn't shake the fear. Up until now, his memories had been distant almost like watching movie. But this one...

A soft noise drew his attention to the other side of the bed. Elizabeth was still sleeping peacefully her nude body covered only by a satin sheet. Hesitantly he reached out brushing Elizabeth's hair from her face. He needed to make sure that this- her being here with him wasn't a dream.

Her skin was soft and warm under his fingers. Elizabeth looked so innocent as she slept. It was a direct contrast to the woman he made love with earlier in the evening.

Or even the woman in his dream. How could she be with him? How could she trust him? And she did. The proof was in his bed, under his roof.

Nikolas couldn't make sense of the new information. If he tried to kill Elizabeth- no not if.

He knew the memory was real. Nikolas could still feel the fear and guilt. What he needed was more information. So far, no one knew of his returning memories. While Nikolas had wanted to keep it that way, it was no longer possible.

Elizabeth was the obvious person to ask. After all, she was there but he was hesitant. Something deep inside warned him against it. That left him with only one real option. Lucky.

His brother was the one person he trusted besides Elizabeth. Nikolas was sure his brother knew about this situation. How could he not? And Nikolas knew the younger man would keep his secret.

Decision made he slipped out of bed quietly not that it mattered. Nikolas was pulling on his pants when Elizabeth stirred again. He did not need this. He didn't know if he could even handle the trust Nikolas knew he would see in her eyes. Taking a deep breathe he sat on the bed and said, "Shh. Go back to sleep."

"What are you doing up?"

"Some business came up."

"And it can't wait?" she pouted glancing at the clock. "It's two in the morning Nikolas."

"Not in Greece."

"Oh. We... we can go."

Elizabeth's words hit him like cold water. Did he want her to leave? The answer was no. despite the fear and guilt he still loved Elizabeth. The idea of losing her didn't sit well with him. In fact, it only left him feel more confused. "No stay. I won't be long. Besides I think the cook planned something special for breakfast."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know you look upset."

"It's nothing. Business" he promised running his hand through her hair. Another flash hit him of the same scene. The thought immediately stuck him that he preferred it long. "I won't be long."

"Okay." she said reluctantly before closing her eyes.

Nikolas waited and watched until he was sure Elizabeth had fallen back asleep. He didn't want to risk Elizabeth following him especially since he wasn't going to be in his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"You look like hell."

"I appreciate that you noticed." Nikolas said not amused by the observation. If Lucky could see, there was something wrong he had no chance of fooling Elizabeth. "I- I need your help with something."

"You mentioned that on the phone. Are Elizabeth and Cam okay?"

"They're fine. In fact they're both sleeping at Wyndemere now."

Lucky blinked in surprise. This had to be serious if Nikolas left Elizabeth all alone. "Then what's going on."

"Please tell me I didn't try to kill Elizabeth."

"What? Wait hold up. You got you're memory back?"

"Parts of it. There are still some huge gaps."

"That's great. Isn't it?"

Nikolas shrugged. For the most part the memories hadn't mattered to him. That is until now. "Can you tell me about this memory?"

"Elizabeth would be the better person to ask."

"I don't want her to know I'm getting my memory back. I didn't want anyone to know."

"Alright. Okay. Tell me what you remember."

"Elizabeth was in this chair. She- she was so still. Not moving or even breathing." he paused and drew in a shaky breath. Images from his dream flooded his mind. "I'm begging her not to die. Not to make me a murderer."

"Shit. I was hoping... I don't know what I was hoping."

"So it's real then?"

"Yeah. It's a long complicated story but I'll give you the short version. Your grandmother, Helena, brainwashed me using something call the Ice Princess. In order to help me you and Elizabeth faked her death."

"How can she trust me after that?" he asked almost to himself.

"You don't understand, Nikolas. She trusts you more than maybe anyone. Elizabeth trusts you so much she put her life in your hands."

"And if something had gone wrong?"

"I don't know. Nikolas you have to understand I was in my own world back then. I hurt a lot of people including Elizabeth. She's the only one with the answers you want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

_"I was just checking but as long as you're okay with me killing you how would you like to go. A car accident? Drowning? Have why lost your mind?" Nikolas demanded to know angrily. Elizabeth was far to calm about the idea of Helena wanting her dead._

"No but Lucky has because Helena took it. And this is the only way to get it back. Don't look at me like that. I'm not saying really kill me."

"As long as we're clear about that."

"We'll figure out a way to fake it so that Helena believes it."

"You say this like it's no big deal Elizabeth."

"It's progress Nikolas. If we get Helena to believe this you well have access to everything she has done to Lucky. You can save him."

"No." he said shaking his head. He couldn't just pretend Elizabeth's life was worthless. "Not by risking you."

"We're running out of time."

"You are delusional. You know that?"

"And you know what not only are you going to pass Helena's stupid test but I'll be out of all this. She can't threaten me to get to you or Lucky anymore."

"Helena isn't stupid Elizabeth. Anything that would convince her would be putting you at risk. I cannot put you in that position. Lucky is right you should just get out of here."

"And what would that accomplish? Is it gonna save Lucky? Is it gonna stop Helena? Is it gonna keep any of us safe?"

"You."

"No I will be safe when Lucky is free. When he has his life back. When he can make his own decisions. This is his life Nikolas and it's worth me risking mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Nikolas." Lucky repeated trying to get his brother's attention.

"What?"

"You spaced out for a moment. You okay?"

"Yeah. I just had another memory."

"Is that good or bad?"

The older man shrugged in response. "Elizabeth begged me. She was willing to risk anything, including her own life, to save you."

"What do you want me to say Nikolas?"

"I don't know. Seeing her like that- desperate to help you I hate it. I knew about the two of you but seeing it..."

"Is different. I get that but it wasn't like that. Elizabeth didn't save me out of love. At least not the romantic kind," he said pausing to take a deep breath. "It was friendship that drove her back then. She would do anything to help a friend. And I'd do the same for either of you."

"I should get back. Could you not mention this to anyone?"

Lucky considered the request carefully. "If you make me a promise in return. Don't shut Elizabeth out. Losing her because of something that happened years ago... just don't."

"I'll try." Nikolas promised turning back towards the launch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Emily sank back into the shadows barely able to contain her excitement. Nikolas was getting his memory back. She knew it was just a matter of time before it happened. He already sounded upset with Elizabeth over a memory something Emily planned to exploit in her favor.


	16. Chapter 16

AN:

So... can you believe there is only one more chapter? No? I can. This fic has been both a blessing and a curse. It started as a way to challenge myself as a writer and it did. Now that it's nearly finished I have to admit it's one of my favorite fics ever. However NANO it upon me yet again. And like an idiot I'm going to participate. It's not funny.

Anyways... I digress. This chapter clears up a few things and ends with typical Niz miscommunication. Hopefully you like it.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ivan hesitated briefly at the study door. What he was about to do would be considered stupid by most people. The fact was he agreed with that assessment. However it did not wavier his intentions. "Mr. Cassadine I was hoping we could speak."

"Of course." he said pushing aside a stack of paperwork. Nikolas was almost grateful for the distraction. He had been unable to think of anything other than that damn memory. So far, he hadn't made any progress in dealing with it. He was more than will to deal with whatever problem Ivan had. "Did something happen with one of the contracts?"

"No sir nothing like that." Ivan said with a shake of his head. After a moment of painful silence he continued. "This is more personal in nature."

"Alright then. What's bothering you?"

"It's about your grandmother, Helena."

The mere mention of his grandmother's name caused alarms to go off. He might not remember everything but Nikolas remembered enough. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"I'm afraid not sir."

"Very well continue."

Several more moments later Ivan sighed and then sat down. "When I showed up here I wasn't completely honest with you. You see Helena secured this job for me so that I could keep an eye on you."

"For what purpose?"

"Her own." he admitted easily. Helena Cassadine didn't trust anyone and that included him. Which considering Ivan was betraying her might be a good thing. "Whatever she was planning I wasn't let in on the details."

"Well then what exactly were your orders?" Nikolas asked while carefully studying the man before him. It wasn't pleasant to know you had been manipulated especially when family was behind it.

"In the beginning they were simply to watch you. Make sure you were doing well. That type of thing. Then later I was supposed to keep Ms. Quartermaine away."

'Why would Helena order that?' he wondered wearily. He was starting to wonder if he would ever be free of the older woman.

"Elizabeth-" Ivan started to explain but paused when Nikolas looked at him darkly. "Ms. Webber. I was supposed to push you in her direction. Helena was very clear about what she expected in that regards."

"And I played into her plans."

"Yes sir you did but not because of anything I did. You genuinely love Elizabeth. My presence hasn't altered that fact."

"Perhaps. Why tell me any of this? What do you hope to gain?"

"Nothing except perhaps my life."

"We'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monica was surprised to see Emily humming a tune as she filed out charts. Her youngest child had been almost depressed the last few months. It was starting to make Monica worry. "You look happy."

"I am happy," she said glancing around the nurses' desk. "You'll never believe what I found out last night."

"Good news I'm guessing."

Emily nodded barely able to contain her excitement. Soon everything was going back to the way it should be. That is after she made Nikolas beg for a bit. "The best. Nikolas has gotten his memory back."

The information was news to Monica. She had been discreetly keeping an eye on Nikolas's chart. If Emily was right, the prince hadn't reported it to Tony Jones. "When did he tell you about this?"

"He didn't I overheard him with Lucky."

"Oh Sweetie."

"No Mom. Don't." Emily said slamming down a chart and moving away from them. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin her good mood.

Monica immediately led her daughter to the waiting area. This was a conversation best had in private but she had the feeling Emily couldn't wait that long. "I have to Emily it's my job to protect you."

"I don't need protection from Nikolas."

"Maybe not physically but your heart might."

Emily rolled her eyes at the idea. Her mother clearly had no idea what she was talking about. "That's ridiculous. He loves me I know it."

"Memories or not this isn't your Nikolas anymore," the older woman cautioned gently. She knew Emily wasn't listening, the girl never did, but she had to try. "All I'm saying is be careful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here?" Nikolas asked coldly. The last person he had expected to be waiting on in his study was Emily.

The younger woman hesitated in answering him she was caught off guard by his attitude. She had assumed once Nikolas got his memory back things would change. In fact, she had been so sure that Emily had brushed off her mother's worries. Something she realized now might have been a mistake. "I heard you and Lucky on the docks."

"More like you eavesdropped." Nikolas interrupted dismissively. He of all people should know better than to have a private conversation on the docks. Especially one that he wanted to remain private. By now, most of Port Charles probably knew about his returning memories. That meant there was a good chance Elizabeth knew as well. "So you know I have some of my memories back. That doesn't explain your presence in my home."

"I was hoping regaining your memory would change things between us."

"Were you now? What did you hope would happen? That I would break up with Elizabeth and run back to you?" Nikolas asked leaning against the desk. If Emily wanted to run her mouth, he was more then willing to listen. For now anyways.

"It crossed my mind. I know you feel some sort of loyalty to Elizabeth but you don't love her. She was there and I understand how you could get caught up in that but it isn't real."

"And what we have is?"

"Of course it is. We've been through so much together," she said getting up from the couch. Except for his attitude in the beginning this was the Nikolas Emily knew so well. "This little... misstep doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? I doubt Elizabeth would agree with you."

Emily shrugged the question off. She no longer cared what happened to the nurse. It would be fitting for the woman to be alone after losing Nikolas. "Elizabeth will get over you. She'll go back to Lucky or something."

"Something? But you don't care what that is? I thought the two of you were friends?"

"We were but she keeps sleeping with my boyfriends. You know I'm starting to wonder if she jealous of me."

Nikolas chose to ignore the comment. The truth was he didn't know how to react. He almost couldn't believe he once cared for this woman. Almost. Maybe that's why Nikolas was caught off guard by the kiss. It was certainly the last thing he expected. He couldn't imagine what encouraged Emily to do something so stupid. After a moment of shock, he gently pushed her away. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with you?"

"I have made it very clear I'm not interested in you Emily."

"That was before you got your memories back."

"I've been getting them back since a week after I was released from the hospital. Long before, I ever kissed Elizabeth. My past has nothing to do with the present."

"You don't mean that."

"Perhaps." he said brushing off Emily's attempt to touch him yet again. "Do you ever feel guilty when you look at Cameron?"

"Guilty? Why would I feel guilty? Elizabeth slept with my husband."

"Yes she did. Mostly because we drove Zander into self-destructing. I am so ashamed of my behavior during that time. And the fact you have no clue... it makes me wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"If you ever really saw me."

"That's ridiculous. Of course I saw you."

"I don't think you did. You chased me for so long Emily. Then with you being sick I think you saw the prince, your hero but I don't think you saw the flawed man that I am."

"And Elizabeth does?"

"She always did. Elizabeth never cared about my title or my last name. Just me."

Something about the way he spoke of Elizabeth made Emily's heart break. "You love her."

"Perhaps you should leave."

"Damn it Nikolas answer the question." she shouted when he brushed her off. Emily refused to accept his non-answer.

"That sounds familiar." he retorted barely holding back a laugh. "In fact the last time I heard it was the night of my accident except I was saying it to you."

Emily shocked to hear that he remembered their fight that led to all this. "You... you remember that?"

"Parts. I remember asking you to move in and that you said no. At the time I didn't understand why I wasn't disappointed."

"But you do now?"

"I don't know maybe," he said brushing off the question. To him that night no longer mattered. "What I do know is that we're over. We have been for months. All you're doing is embarrassing yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven stopped short when he noticed his sister sitting sadly on the porch. It wasn't difficult to see that something was wrong. "Elizabeth? I thought you were going to see Nikolas?"

"I did." she said not bothering to look up. Maybe if she ignored Steven he would leave her alone. Instead, he sat beside her on the steps. 'Idiot. Couldn't he see she wanted to be alone?'

"What's wrong? Did the two of you have a fight?"

"I almost wish we had. He- Nikolas has his memory back."

"And?" he pressed sighing when Elizabeth ignored the question. "We both know there's more Lizzie."

"I'm scared Steven. Emily was there in his arms. What if I lose him?"

He thought about the question for a moment before asking one of his own. "What does Nikolas say?"

"I don't know I left without talking to him."

"Elizabeth you have to talk with him."

"But..."

The older man insisted firmly. Steven knew his sister too well. By tomorrow Elizabeth would have accept she'd lost Nikolas wither it was true or not. "Tonight."

"No Steven I can't. Emily is still probably there and it's getting late."

"All decent excuses but that's exactly what they are. You will never know what Nikolas is feeling if you don't ask him. Especially since I can't see him opening up."

"Me either." Elizabeth reluctantly had to agree. "He's so private. I keep thinking about the fact I never told Nikolas that I love him."

"Maybe you should."


	17. Chapter 17

AN:

Wow. Just wow. Really. I am so happy and sad to finally have this fic over I'm not sure what to say. I do want to say thanks to all of you who have read this fic especially those of you who commented. A special thank to Rell, Lisa, Lis and Ta. You guys rock.

My next new fic is a short Halloween one. Then I'm gonna wrap up MOH. No new fic until after NANO. Probably. Heck you know me. We'll see how NANO goes.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Elizabeth slowly made her way from the docks to Wyndemere. Despite knowing she needed to see Nikolas, she was still hesitant. Steven was right, as usual, nothing would be settled until they talked. That didn't make the trip to the castle any easier.

She tried not to think about Nikolas getting his memories back especially after they became romantically involved. However, some part of her brain always worried. Nothing compared to see Nikolas with Emily in his arms. The other woman had been such a huge part of Nikolas's life before the accident Elizabeth couldn't believe that he wouldn't chose her. She didn't even know if she could ask him not to. Oh, Elizabeth wanted to do exactly that. In fact, it was the main reason she was at Wyndemere now. For the first time in years, Elizabeth had found something - someone - - to fight for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Nikolas always loved the stables, something that hadn't changed with his memory loss. In fact, the feeling grew stronger. This was one of the few places where he was nearly normal. The other of course was with Elizabeth. She had this way of making him forget about everything besides her.

He loved that she did not have the same set of exceptions that everyone else did. The person he was before no longer existed in spite of his returning memories. Part of him was ever more detached than before. If that was even possible. The only people Nikolas felt comfortable with where Lucky and Elizabeth. And Cameron of course. He never expected to become so attached to any child let alone him.

Now Nikolas worried he might lose most of those connections. There was a good chance Elizabeth knew about him regaining some memories. In fact, he wouldn't be shocked if Emily was the one to tell her. He truly didn't care if she knew at this point; the whole town was going to know soon anyways. What concerned Nikolas was her reaction to the news.

He knew their past worried Elizabeth. Oh, she would never say anything to him outright his love was too apprehensive for that. However, what Nikolas never told anyone was that she talked in her sleep. Those late night rambling had been a great source of information especially in the beginning. He had been shocked at how scared Elizabeth was. Part of him kept hoping she would confide in him and now it was too late.

Alfred stood in the doorway for several moments observing his employer. Today had already been difficult with Ms Emily's visit. "Master Nikolas?"

"Yes Alfred?"

"Ms. Elizabeth is waiting for you in your office. She seems quite upset."

'Perfect.' Nikolas thought nearly dropping a saddle. He knew instinctively why Elizabeth was upset. Now if he could figure out how to fix it. "I'll be right there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Instead of sinking into one of the comfortable chairs, as she longed to do, Elizabeth chose to pace the room. She knew that constant movement was the only thing holding back her tears. The last thing she wanted was for Nikolas to see her cry. She wanted to be strong just this once.

"Is everything alright?" he asked from the doorway. Elizabeth immediately stopped pacing and put on a smile. "Alfred was worried."

"That's sweet of him but I'm fine."

He sighed and took a long look at Elizabeth. Anyone could see she was far from fine. "If you say so."

"You don't believe me?"

"Not particularly. Especially not after the morning I had." Nikolas watched as Elizabeth flinched at his words. "So did Emily tell you before or after our meeting?"

"Neither. I heard..." she trailed off suddenly regretting the decision to seek Nikolas out. "Well saw the two of you together."

"Is that so? How much did you see?"

"Enough."

The simple word had Nikolas's mind spinning. Why couldn't Elizabeth just open up to him? Of course, he wouldn't change that about her. Nikolas wouldn't change anything about her even if he drove him crazy at times. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"I know about your memories."

"I figured as much but that isn't why you're upset."

"Sometimes I hate how well you know me." She mumbled looking away. "I saw you and Emily kissing."

"And then you took off." It wasn't a question and they both knew it.

"Yeah but I talked with Steven and I realized a few things."

"Liz..."

Elizabeth shook her heard at the soft plea. If she was ever going to be honest with Nikolas, it had to be now. "Please hear me out."

"Alright."

"I love you, Nikolas. I'm in love with you. I have been for awhile now but I don't know I guess I was scared to admit it."

"Why?"

"This. I worried about exactly this."

"That's why you ran." he said finally getting to the important stuff. He didn't care much beyond the fact that Elizabeth loved him. Although they obviously had a few things to clear up.

"And why I came back." she admitted shyly. As Elizabeth spoke, he could feel Nikolas getting closer. She was too busy looking anywhere else to realize how close. "For the first time in a very long time I found something to fight for. I don't want to lose you Nikolas. I don't know if your memories change things but I love you. Please don't..." Elizabeth rambling was cut off when Nikolas's mouth crashed onto hers.

As they kissed, Nikolas took a mental deep breath. He knew kissing Elizabeth was a little drastic especially considering how serious she was being. He also knew it was probably the only way to shut her up.

She gasped in surprise giving him to opportunity to explore her mouth. After a moments shock Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. They both groaned as their bodies made contact. He wanted her right here, right now. There was no point in denying it. Not when Elizabeth could feel the proof against her stomach. The ache that was growing would have to wait however. "I love you." Nikolas said the moment they parted. His lips caressed her cheek before making their way to her neck. "So much."

Elizabeth pulled back stunned by his declaration. "You... you love me?"

"For awhile now. I didn't want to push you so I kept quite."

"What about..."

He kissed her again. Nikolas couldn't seem to help himself. It really was a good way to stop Elizabeth's rambling. "That doesn't change anything not for me. I don't want to be with Emily. Are you okay?" he asked concern filling his voice.

"Just surprised. What now?"

"Now we have a discussion about what I've remembered. Including the fact I nearly killed you."

"I'm sorry you remembered that," she admitted softly. That wasn't a time Elizabeth liked to think about. She had been so stupid to take that poison.

"I'm not. Well not now. Lucky said it meant that you trusted me more than anyone."

"That's true I guess. Certainly more than I did Lucky at the time. What happens after our talk?"

"Well I was hoping nothing."

"Nothing?" she question arching one of her eyebrows. "I don't think I understand."

"We're not ready for more than what we have at the moment. I love you and I want to be with you. Isn't that enough?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
